Todo cambio es para mejorar
by silvervalela93
Summary: Ssakura es la nueva hermanastra de naruto pero un descubrimiento en su nueva casa la hacen planear una estategia para conquistar a sasuke. Sasusaku y otras mas. acompanada de todo el drama adolescente sakura debra adaptarse a su nueva vida.
1. Vida nueva, hermano nuevo

Naruto no me pertenece pero esta historia si

Naruto no me pertenece pero esta historia si!

(todo cambio es para mejorar) soy yo interviniendo

_todo cambio es para mejorar_ es sakura pensando

**todo cambio es para mejorar **es la inner de sakura

todo cambio es para mejorar son otros pensando. Pero no aparece mucho

Chap1: Vida Nueva, Hermano nuevo

-Sakura, es hora de irnos!- grito su madre desde la sala. Una aburrida Sakura se levanto del piso frio de lo que futuramente seria su Antigua casa. Con un paso lento y lleno de pesadez la chica cogio su maleta y bajo las escalares para subirse al carro donde ya estaba su mama lista para el viaje.

Luego de unas 2 horas y media de trayecto llegaron a su destino. De ahora en adelante ese seria su hogar y tendria que llamar familia a el futuro esposo de su mama y a su futuro hermanastro. Pero por mas que aquel acontesimiento la agobiara, ella jamas se rendiria, era toda una luchadora y nunca permitiria que alguien o algo la derrotara. Pero muy diferente a lo que solia ser bajo del auto con resignacion y siguio a su madre hacia la casa. Ya estaba cansada de las peleas de todos los dias con ella asi que al final accedio a darle una oportunidad a su nueva vida.

Un hombre alto, rubio y de Buena apariencia ( el cuarto ya saben lo lindo q es XD) salio de la casa y abrazo a su madre. Seguido por un chico muy pareido a el quien tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Definitivamente ese nino era raro.

Rebeca! Por fin llegaron… - dijo el hombre mayor abrazando a su mama de nuevo. Bueno, por lo menos alguien estaria feliz con ese cambio.- ah tu debes ser Sakura. Que nena tan Linda!- genial aparte de robarle a su mama tambien era pedofilo.- bueno pues supongo que es hora de presentarte a tu hermano. El es naruto – declaro mientras empujaba un poco al chico hacia ella.

Hermanastro- corrigio la ofendida Sakura. El hombre hizo ademan de comprender y prosiguio a mostrarles la casa.

Era muy amplia y bien decorada. Con suficiente espacio para que 4 personas pudieran vivir juntas con comodidad. Enseguida pasaron a acomodarla en su habitacion, pero la accion fue interrumpida cuando la pelirosa los saco a patadas gritando que necesitaba espacio. Y le dio un portaso en las narices a Naruto que por decima vez intentaba en bano establecer una conversacion con ella.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y por fin habia logrado acomodar todo en su sitio. Una leve sonrisita de satisfaccion se asomo por sus labios.

bueno, por lo menos se que no solo gritas- dijo el chico rubio que entraba por la puerta. Pero al ver que la chica cambiaba la leve demostracion de felicidad por una mueca de fastidio se apresuro a agregar.- digo, ahora que somos familia deberiamos conocernos un poco mas. Mama y papa salieron, no quieres que prepare ramen y cenemos juntos?- Mama? Pero que se creia este crio, no llevaba ni 5 horas con ella y ya la habia declarado oficialmente parte de su circulo familiar? Sobre el oro del mundo compartiria a su mama con un ninito baboso que solo sabia ser metido. Y ademas, ramen? Que clase d ecomida era eso.. tenia entendido que era comida rapida de 3 minutos… y ese bastardo se sentia orgulloso de 'prepararlo'?? pero cayo en cuenta de que su actitud no era la mejor teniendo en cuenta la situacion: el chico se estaba portando mas que bien con ella, que solo lo habia ignorado y despreciado toda la tarde como si el fuera el culpable de su desgraciada vida fuera tan … desgraciada (XD). Asi que acepto y ambos bajaron a comer.

Mientras comian hablaron de temas diversos, preguntaron sobre el otro, sakura explico su cabello rosa con un simple 'es mi color favorito' y naruto afirmo que el ramen solo era 'su obsecion mas intima' . _pero que tarado tan raro!!_ Penso sakura_. Y sera 'esto' mi hermano?_ Y por primera vez temio por su vida.

Luego pasaron a la habitacion del chico que quedaba en la puerta de al lado de la suya para jugar video juegos. Era bastante desordenada y algo tipica de un adolescente de 15 anos (lo siento pero mi teclado no tiene egne jje entonces suena raro).

Sus padres volvieron unas horas mas tarde muy contentos y entraron a su cuarto mientras les deseaban buenas noches. Naruto y Sakura siguieron jugando un buen rato al tapede de bailar y otros juegos mas. Tal vez ese cambio no era tan malo.

Pero se equivocaba.

-NARUTO!! – se escucho gritar desde el bano a la furica Sakura que salia envuelta en una toalla y cubierta de espuma.- volviste a usar mi jabon de rosas? Que no sabes que tu asquiento pelo se queda ahi pegado, ninato con 0 sentido del respeto ajeno!!

Abrio de un golpe la puerta pero una voz la detuvo a medio camino hacia la cama con el puno levantado.

naruto esta abajo haciendo unos sandwiches…- dijo un chico serio de cabello asabache y muy apuesto. Trataba de sonar calmado e indiferente pero pero en su interior se notaba que la apreciencia de la chica semidesnuda no pasaba desapercibida.- y si no te importa, no quiero quedar siego tan joven. Tapate- dijo molesto mientras le arrojaba una camiseta que parecia ser de Naruto. _Que tipo tan agresivo y grosero._

Ewww! No voy a ponerme eso.. que asco.- dijo la chica lanzandolo lejos. Pero no podia dejar de mirar la chico disimuladamente… era jodidamente muy lindo!! Y fue ahi cuando lo noto

**Kya!! Me lo como!! **

_Ohh no!! creia haber superado esa etapa de la amiga imaginaria en su cabeza hacia mucho tiempo._

Inner… no amiga imaginaria en tu cabeza que por cierto es mas largo e inutil

_Al parece su Segunda personalidad reprimida se habia despertado._

Inner!! Caray que no entiendes nina!

-ehh este.. me .. yo.. adios!- y salio rapidamente mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza como para espantar al que esaba del otro lado. Regreso rapidamente al bano. Ya hasta se le habia olvidado la rabia que habia sido remplazada por la pena.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado!! Perdon por las faltas de ortografia.. pero les prometo que el prox cap va a ser mucho mas chistoso .. y algo les digo: esto NO es otra de esas historias en las que se enamoran en el primer cap y en el segundo ya tienen sexo jeje NADA que ver.. es algo mas real esta.

Y por si lo estan pensando .. si! Tome inspiracion de 'mi vida con derek' pero naruto y sakura no van pelear tanto.. don't worry.

Chausitos!


	2. Un diario, un plan

Chap 2: un diario, un plan

**Chap 2: un diario, un plan**

Genial! No llevaba ni dos dias ahi y ya habia sufrido la pena de toda su vida. Y todo era culpa de Naruto! Hasta ausente le arruinaba la vida. En esos dos dias ya la habia hecho caer por las escaleras.. 3 veces! Le habia arrojado comida, usado sus productos de belleza como limpia inodoros mientras cumplia su castigo por los danos a la propiedad, tambien habia manchado con tinta su cubrecamas y mutilado la mitad de su tapete mientras se dirigia al jardin para podarlo .. que carajos hacia con una maquina de podar en el piso de arriba lo mas lejos posible del jardin?? Solo el difunto hamster lo sabra… (que en paz descanse)

Se escucharon unos pasos subir por las escaleras, una puerta abriendose y unos minutos despues una descarada carcajada que seguramente venia de su hermanastro (era algo improbable que fuera el pelinegro). Por el cometario de naruto parecia que su acompanante se llamaba Sasuke… uff hasta su nombre es sexy, que guey!!

Los chicos salieron un rato ha "pasear el hamster"_… quien sabe a donde se iran a drogar-_penso sakura.

Tal vez van a acomprar otro para que nadie note su muerte… hah y despues la malpensada soy yo

Yo nunca he dicho que eres mal pensadaEso lo veremos mas tarde…

_Uhh_

Entonces se le ocurrio una forma de descargar toda su rabia sin tener que volver a mostrar la cara frente a Sasuke: les haria una broma. Consistia en algo tan simple como poner crema para afeitar en sus cuadernos y odorisantes con olor a jasmines bajo la funda de su colchon para hacer que se convirtiera en lo que el mas odiaba en la vida: un ser humano! .. no es broma en una persona perfumada a nina cuando no es una nina(ya saben a que me refiero) y lo de la crema de afeitar era un 2X1 que le ayudaba con la venganza hacia su padrastro por ponerle canela al postre sin saber que era alergica … _se que no es su culpa.. pero quien lo manda a hacer postres.. que los compre como la gente normal!!_

Pero justo cuando destendia la cama de naruto arrojando los pedazos de pizza de hacia dos anos por la ventana, algo le llamo la atencion. Un pequeno librito verde que tenia escrito el nombre de naruto en la portada.

Lo cogio con cautela y lo abrio revisando primero si alguien venia… Una cosa es hacer una broma y otra muy differente es espiar. Al dar vuelta a la primera pagina la sorpresa se le noto en la cara

_Un diario?? Que clase de chico tiene un diario?? Ni yo tengo un diario y va el a tener un diario… raro si es el tipo este.._

Jaja tu hermano es un maricotas!! Jajaja- decia su inner muerta de la risa- con razon usa tu jabon!!

Ya .. estuvo bueno.. suficiente

Pretendia dejarlo en el sitiio donde estaba pero una pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza: _dira algo interesante sobre aquel chico, el churrasco de .. Sasuke??_ Asi que impulsivamente lo habrio y paso las paginas. No decia nada interesante que llamara mucho la atencion.. unas cuantas historias ridiculas que solo le podrian pasar a Naruto, unos cuantos pensamientos de amor …_luego investigare mas sobre esa hinata que dice naruto_ _que es tan rara… _y porfin el tan esperado dato: "Sasuke otra vez me opaco frente a millones de chicas… ese idiota me esta arruinando. Y pensar que no le interesa ninguna…blablabla… para el todas son unas fans locas que solo lo estresan y lo acosan…blablabla…definitivamente sasuke no sabe apreciarlas… que no daria por tener su encanto con las pollitas ( _las pollitas?? Pero que abuelo usa eso??)_… pero recuerdo que una vez que estabamos aqui en mi casa, la vez que me pase algo de tragos… blablabla.. no puedo creer que el teme no tome… blablabla.. su politica de … blablabla…me dijo que le gustaria encontrar a una que fuera diferente, que no se le lanzara tan facilmente a los brazos, que fuera algo asi como un reto… blablabla… no creo que excista alguien asi…" vaya, eso era todo lo que Sasuke buscaba: alguien dificil que fuera diferente. Sabia que no seria facil resistir la tentacion, pero ELLA seria ese alguien. De eso estaba completamente segura.

Dejo el pequeno libro donde estaba y muy emocinada fue a su cuarto pero la emocion no la distrajo de su objetivo y antes de salir se encargo de que naruto se llevara una Buena sorpresa al regresar de su 'paseo'.

Y asi paso, Naruto llego entro en su cuarto con sasuke quien se fue antes de la cena por desgracia para Sakura que tenia un buen plan para comenzar con la estrategia. Luego el rubio hiperactivo tomo un bano y se fue a la cama. Al dia siguiente en el primer dia de clases de ambos como alumnos de 5 ano de preparatoria, naruto se desperto con la enorme sorpresa de que olia a rosio mananero y que sus cuadernos habian pasado la noche afeitandose para estar relucientes el primer dia de clases.

El colegio quedaba cerca asi que se fueron caminando no sin antes pasar por la casa de Sasuke que quedaba a dos casas de la de ellos.

-que tal, sasuke. Listo para el primer dia de clases, teme?- pregunto alegremente Naruto, pero nadie estaba mas feliz que Sakura : porfin de Nuevo en la escuela ( N-E-R-D.. como yo jeje), caminando junto a sasuke … bno los separa naruto, y con la posibilidad de borrar la imagen de nona de su registro social.

-jumh- fue la unica respuesta.

-ser cool no significa que tengas que ser maleducado- dijo desafiante Sakura. Habia estado ensayando aquellas palabras toda la noche y tanto esfuerzo valio la pena: bastante creibles.

-que seas nueva no significa que puedas sermonearme- respondio molesto sasuke. Pero todo habia salido bien, por lo menos la habia notado.

-no te estoy sermoneando- sakura tomo aire para decir el final d ela frase- solo resalto lo inmaduro, grosero y arrogante que eres.- los ojos de naruto, que se habia detenido al escuchar esto, se salieron a desorbita.

-me vale lo que piense una nina de pelo rosado… existe algo mas aninado y ridiculo?

-si.. tu actitud!- y comenzo la marcha de Nuevo, dejando atonitos a sus 2 acompanantes aunque sasuke lo disimulo muy bien voltenado la cara, subiendo los hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Y otros curiosos que buscaban acercarse a sasuke para probar su suerte este ano en la escala social tambien la oyeron y eran otra docena sin creerlo.

Las clases empezaron. A sakura le tocaba en el mismo salon que sasuke y naruto durante las clases de fisica e historia, con naruto en las de matematicas y espanol, y con sasuke en economia, frances, biologia y artes. La suerte estaba a su favor

Si! Otro cap mas.. espero que les haya gustado

En el prox la inner interviene mas jeje esq se me pasa. No lo olviden dejen reviews dando sus opinions y sugerencias .. todo lo acepto hasta si me quieren mentar la madre jeje .. TODO!!

No se procupen sasuke le va a hacer las cosas dificiles a esa sakura en su faceta agresiva q hemos visto… no le quitan su trono tan facimente.. ay y el probre naruto ahi en la mitad

Pero no se preocupen no todo es subre sasusaku tambn hay naruhina inosai gaaraxoc mm y otro s por ahi que vienen con le tiempo… tambn hay enredos entre ellos no todos van de una a la pareja q es.. digamos que experimentan

Ok .. me alargue mucho jeje

Chausitos


	3. Una rubia, un serio y una timida

Chap 3: una rubia, un serio y una timida

Chap 3: una rubia, un serio y una timida.

Pero algo le inquietaba, y eso eran las demas clases. Que haria mientras no tuviera a naruto que la acompanara y a sasuke que la entretuviera un rato? Pero el momento definitivo no se hizo esperar.

'INGLES'

-Hamayato, Haruno… vaya parece que tenemos a otra alumna nueva este ano- dijo la profesora kurenai maestra de todos los lenguajes posibles. Esos hermosos ojos escarlata la miraban como ordenandole que se presentara mejor.

-ehh.. bueno… mi nombre es Sakura haruno…

-Guau eso no lo sabiamos!- grito una chica del fondo con sarcasmo. Era rubia y con ojos azules. Le parecia haberla visto mientras ocurria el insidente con Sasuke camino a la escuela.

-ehh.. tengo 15 anos- (perdon cuantas colas tienes?? Jeje broma, broma) trato de proseguir sakura sin entender la actitud de la rubia hacia ella. Pero uno segundos despues todo estaba claro.

-ah entonces solo eres capaz de responderle mal a sasuke.. pero que te crees?- dijo la chica desepcionada e indignada.

-ehhh.. eso no es… no te metas!- fue lo unico que logro sacar Sakura. La presion del primer dia ya era suficiente como para que esa rubia oxigenada la estuviera encarando de esa forma sabiendo que nada tenia que ver con ella.

-ya basta, Ino. Deja que la nueva se presente.-le ordeno Kurenai a la chica del fondo. Que Apollo la cabeza pesadamente sobre la mano y el codo sobre la mesa con cara de pereza.- prosigua por favor, Haruno.

-pues… a ver… espero que nos llevemos bien y que seamos Buenos amigos-cerro la chica con un suspiro.

-Bueno.. alguien tiene preguntas?

-Porque el pelo rosa?-pregunto alguien que se sentaba cerca de la ventana.

-ehh… me decolore el rojo que tenia de nacimiento y asi quedo.. y me lo deje- sabia que era una respuesta idiota pero no sabia que mas decir.

-ahhh.. y cual es tu signo?

-que materias te gustan?

-tienes novio?

-de donde vienes?

-eres lesbiana?- todas las preguntas la invadian. _esperen un minuto.. acaso ese chico habia dicho lesbiana?_

-Nooo.. joder no soy lesbiana!!-se defendio de repente- soy geminis -**con razon la doble personalidad**- me gustan ingles, matematicas, educacion fisica, fisica y artes. No tengo novio, vengo de Lion, Francia.- dijo rapidamente sin tomar aire hasta el final.

-Bien demos por terminada la presentacion. Puedes sentarte de nuevo.

Sakura obedecio. Se sento pero la calma no duro mucho. Se escucho unas sillas correrse a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta lo que vio no le gusto mucho. Ino habia cambibado de puesto con el chico que estaba atras suyo. Que queria esa cria?

-Bueno, frentuda creo que nos volvemos a ver.-le dijo la rubia con semblante maligno. Pero algo no andaba bien. _Frentuda? Que se cree esta put… un minuto, solo alguien me ha dicho asi en la vida… sera que ella es.. no no puede ser_

Si es esa malpar-- de mi vecina! Bueno mi ex-vecina.

Flash back:

Una pequena chica peliroja de 6 anos estaba sentada en un culumpio en lo que al parecer era un bosque. Sus ojos estaban inchados pero ella no lloraba. Parecia triste, como si algo le preocupara y no pudiera sacarselo de la mente._porque? porque nos abandono? Que no me quiere? Acaso nunca me quiso? Soy tan mala hija despues de todo? Yo no queria que Piki muriera… no queria… sera que no me ha perdonado…_

Miles de pensamientos venian a su mente

Ohh.. vamos deja de llorar… me haces sentir mal a mi tambien y se supone que soy el alma de la fiesta, no puedo deprimirme

_Callate!! Que no ves que quiero estar sola?! Largate de mi vida y nunca.. entienedes? NUNCA vuelvas.. quiero llorar.. pero no puedo.. tu me estorbas_

A la chica de su cabeza se le resbalaron unas lagrimas por las mejillas bien…

_Espera! No es cierto! .. esque.. es que estoy celosa.. quiero llerar y mostrar lo que siento como tu.. vuelve.. no es cierto… no me dejes sola.. no hoy…no!_

Pero entonces algo se le vino a la mente. Y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera demasiado tarde. Corrio por entre los arboles saltando unos troncos viejos de vez en cuando. La tristeza y la desesperanza la invadian pero aun asi no derramo ni una sola lagria hasta llegar frente a la casa vacia y desolada que estaba frente a ella.

_Se fue… no llegue.. rompi mi promesa._

Fin del flash back.

-No te reconoci con ese pelo rosa, 'sakurita'…

-Ino.. porque no me respondiste las llamdas.. no me dejaste explicar lo que..

-callate! No quiero oir nada de ti, ni sobre ese tema. Pero algo te juro: pagaras todas las mentiras que me dijiste..- dijo la chica llena de rabia y con algo de tristeza en el fondo.- vas a vivir el infierno que yo vivi aqui cuando llegue, sabiendo que no era cierto… que no todo saldria bien.

-Pero yo…

-que te calles!

Sakura iba a responder pero el timbre de la campana la interrumpio anunsiando el cambio de clases.

La siguinete materia era Espanol. Naruto se sento a su lado y la acompano haciendola reir de vez en cuando. Esa clase habia sido completamente diferente a la otra y eso le despejo la mente. Pero el dia no terminaba.

'MUSICA'

Entro y se sento. Durante el recreo habia ido a la biblioteca a recoger los libros de este ano y los habia acomodado en su locker. Le tocaba junto a un chico llamado Neji segun la etiqueta del candado. Pero aquel chico nunca se presento asi que supuso que debia ser uno y varios anos mayor que ella y que le tocaba reclamar sus libros en otro dia.

La clase estaba separada en mesas para dos personas. Tenia un piano en una esquina, unas guitarras puestas en un estante cerca de donde estaba ella y otros instrumentos repartinos por todo el aula. La gente fue llegando con le tiempo. A unos ya los habia visto en las clases de las 2 primeras horas pero otros eran completos desconocidos. Como aquella chica que se acerco timidamente hacia ella.

-ehh.. este.. puedo sentarme.. aqui?- esa simple frase tardo unas 4 horas en ser pronunciada por completo (XD jeje solo unos cuantos minutos).

-si, claro.- dijo sakura amablemente._ Que le pasa? Acaso sera nueva como yo? _Pero se equivocaba. A la chica todos la conocian y la identificaron como Hinata o senorita Hyuga.

La hora pasaba lentamente y su companera no habia dicho ni una sola palabra desde su petision para sentarse. Asi que Sakura tomo la iniciativa. Si queria hacer amigos tendria que esforzarse un poco mas en encontrarlos y aquella nina era la oportunidad perfecta para practicar sus lineas aprendidas frente al espejo.

-Y eres nacida aqui en Valle Estacion?- ( me lo invente yo. Pero no queda ne francia ni nada de eso)

-Ehh.. no.. soy de .. japon- _de Nuevo con su problema al hablar. Sera que tiene un problea en la lengua?_

-wow. Y hace cuanto vives aqui?

-ehh.. este… unos… c-cinco a-anos- _mm no creo que solo es timida.. uff que gente la de aqui._- t-tu eres nueva … verdad?

-si, esque mi mama se caso con un senor que vive aqui asi que mi Nuevo hermanastro es Naruto- dijo con una gota en la cabeza sakura. Le parecia una historia algo rara como para estar contandosela a una extrana, pero la chica le transmitia confianza.

-Na-naruto es tu hermano??- dijo la chica sonrojandose hasta casi desmayarse.

-hermanastro- corrigio la pelirosa. Que la gente no entendia que el no era su familia de sangre? Eso seria … malo. Esperaba algun dia poder tratarlo como un amigo o poder matarlo a punetazos. Jamas podria hacerle eso a un hermano.- a caso lo conoces?

-Si, es muy popular aqui en el colegio.- dijo ella, esta vez cambiando la pena por la admiracion y el orgullo. Y fue ahi cuando se acordo de algo que habia pasado el dia anterior. Acaso esa era la Hinata que naruto desia que era tan rara? _ A mi no me parece rara? Es mas, es bastante agradable. _Pero queria averiguar porque su hermanastro decia que ella actuaba raro frente a el.

- oye, no te gustaria venir esta tarde a mi casa y me explicas mejor como funsiona esta ciudad y este colegio? Me harias un gran favor. Y si quieres tambien puedes quedarte a cenar.

-ehh.. y… Naruto-kun.. el estara ahi?- pregunto tratando de ocultar el interes Hinata.

-No lo se. porque? Acaso quieres que cene con nosotras? Se lo pedire si deseas.

- no!.. solo era un paregunta…

- pero entonces… iras?

- si… claro.. despues de la escuela vamos . solo.. solo t-tendre que pedir p-perm-miso- _ohh no otra vez se puso timida.. ni que fuera tan dificil decir si te dejan ir a la casa de una amiga._

RRRRIINNNGGG!!

- bueno entonces nos vemos esta tarde tal vez- dijo la nueva mientras recogia sus libros.

- por supuesto.- y salieron del salon

La siguiente hora la tenia libre asi que fue a adejar sus libros a su casillero. Pero esta vez su vecino si estaba alli. Un chico de pelo castano y largo con ojos muy claros casi blancos sacaba cosas de su mochila y las metia en el su locker. Le recordaba mucho a cierta persona. Pero lo que mas llamo la atencion de la chica fue la foto que estaba pegada en la puerta del casillero. En ella habia un hombre junto a su esposa quien llevaba un bebe en brazos, frente a ellos estaba una nina muy parecida a Hinata. A su lado estaba un chiquillo identico a Neji que tenia en sus hombros las manos de su padre apoyadas. La intriga era tanta que Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Oye, esa foto es una foto de tu familia?- dijo timidamente

-Si-respondio seco el muchacho. _Pero que tienen los chicos de este lugar. Todos son…_

extremadamente lindos?

_No. iba a decir serios y distantes. Ademas inner no puedes ir por la vida mirando al que se te pase por el frente._

Tal vez, pero recuerda que yo soy tu osea que tu tambien piensas que es un bombon.

_No sabe / no responde._

Eso, quedate callada. Con eso me lo dices todo.

(volviendo a lo interesante:)

-Osea que tu te llamas Neji Hyuga- dijo para si misma la chica.

-Acaso conoces a mi prima?- pregunto confundido el chico.

-tu prima?

-Hinata.- vaya, si que existen las coinsidencias. El del locker vecino es el primo de su vecina de musica. Solo faltaba que una vaca volara, un hipopotamo cantara y Naruto fuera inteligente y habria visto todo.

-Si, va conmigo en la clase de musica.- dijo la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-ahh. Bueno…

-Sakura –completo la chica.

-bueno, sakura, me tengo que ir.- dijo mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro y se marchaba pasando por su lado.

Volvio en si y recordo que tenia algo muy importante por hacer todavia.

Wiiii un cap mas.. genial no? bueno aqui casi no aparece sasuke. Pero bueno en el prox digamos que bastante mas. Aunque antes de amarla aprendera a odiar a sakura. Jeje y no se preocupen hinata lentamente aprendera a decir lo que siente yupii.. ademas en el prox cap aparece otro personaje o tal vez dos?? Tatatatannnnnnnnnnn.

Chausitos y espero que les guste … opinionses, sugerencias, insultos lo que deseen decir es bien resibido…


	4. latin o aleman? que ino cerda escoja

Chap 4: Latin o Aleman

Chap 4: Latin o Aleman? que ino-cerda escoja.

Se dirigia a paso acelerado a la coordinacion estudiantil. Aprovecharia esa hora libre para arreglar ciertos problemitas con su horario. Al parecer su mama habia mandado mal los datos y la habian inscrito en latin en vez de Aleman. No esque latin no le gustara pero ya habia aprobado todos los niveles existentes. En cambio aleman si era un reto, tanto por aprender, tanto por descubrir. Ademas si queria ir algun dia a alemania a buscar al descendiente perdido de Edward Elric (ese es el sueno de mi prima) debia saber buen aleman.

Entro a la coordinacion pero ya habia alguien negociando con la encargada asi que no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse a esperar. En el sillon ya habia una chica sentada. Parecia muy nerviosa con las manos entrelasadas y girando sus pulgares sin que se chocaran para distraerse.

-Hola- empezo la conversacion sakura.

-Hola- respondio la chica algo feliz al notar que no estaba mas sola.

-como te llamas?

-Soy tenten, una estudiante de intercambio.Y tu?

-Soy Sakura. Una estudiante de intercambio?- la pelirosa se sorprendio al escuchar esto ya que jamas habia hablado con una.- de donde vienes?- al juzgar por su apariencia parecia venir de…

-China.-respondio la otra orgullosa.

-Vaya. Y es por eso que estas tan nerviosa?- dijo sin evitar ver el movimiento de las manos de la extrangera.

- Si, ademas llegue tarde el primer dia. Lo que paso fue que mi vuelo de ayer se cancelo y tuve que tomar le de hoy- dijo como si fuera un discurso varias veces ensayado.

-ya veo. Yo tambien soy nueva. Asi que no te preocupes que todo saldra bien. Y con que estudiante intercambiaste escuelas?- la verdad esque no sabia mucho de intercambios pero en ese colegio era algo bastante comun.

-Su nombre es…- pero la puerta que se abrio frente a ellas las interrumpio. De ella salio Sasuke con cara de malgenio.

-que hacias tu alla adentro?-pregunto lo mas desafiante posible sakura que en el interior se derretia solo con saber que estaban en la misma habitacion.

-calmate. Solo trataba de cambiar me clase Aleman por la de latin pero no hay mas cupos.- _Y que decia yo de las coincidencias?_ Sasuke siguio su camino y salio por la puerta a unos metros de las dos chicas.

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir… hablamos luego!- dijo Sakura mientras corria tras el chico.

- Oye, Sasuke.- lo llamo la chica mientras se acercaba.- Me preguntaba si quiesieras tomar mi lugar en la clase de latin y yo el tuyo en la de aleman.

-jumh- fue lo unico que dijo el chico aun molesto.

-vamos. Nos combiene a ambos. Acepta y ya esta- trato de convencerlo la desesperada pelirosa.

-Lo pensare- fue su unica respuesta. Se volteo dandole la espalda y siguio caminando._ Bueno si generalmente contesta con monosilabos tal vez eso es un si!_

Llego la hora del descanso pero ella lo paso tratando de convencer a la coordinadora Tsunade de que la dejara cambiarse de clase. Sasuke tenia razon: no habian mas cupos. Asi que solo le quedaba esperar su respuesta. Estaba feliz por el simple hecho de tener un motivo para hablarle y asi luchar para que el la viera mas que como solo una fan obsecionada.

El timbre que anunciaba que debia ir a la ultima hora de clases antes del almuerzo sono. Su siguiente materia era biologia asi que tomo el camino mas corto hacia el laboratorio. Aun le costaba encontrar las clases asi que por seguridad apuro el paso.

Pero algo la detuvo. Frente a ella un grupo de alumnos del ultimo ano se encontraban obstaculizando el paso. Trato de escurrirse por un lado pero no pudo al sentir como uno de ellos la agarraba y todo el resto la rodeaban. Uno de ellos, que por cierto era muy parecido a sasuke (quien creen que sea jeje), le pregunto primero:

-donde estan?- su voz era fria pero un poco menos apagada que la de sasuke.

-do-donde estan quienes?- dijo temerosa la chica al ver como los rufianes se acercaban cada vez mas a ella.

-no nos mientas, sabemos que los tienes- dijo otro con cara de pez que la sujetaba.

-que cosa??- comenzaba a temer por su vida (por Segunda vez XD)- no tengo nada que ustedes quieran. A menos que quieran violarme … - la idea la aterrorisaba pero sabia que era muy poco probable teniendo en cuenta que habia una mujer entre ellos.

-No queremos nada de tu cuerpo…

-buscamos las respuetsas de los examenes.- interrumpio el del pelo recogido con exceso de gel hacia atras.

-respuestas de .. los.. examenes?- pero que creian que era ella?- no tengo nada de eso.

-Sasuke nos dijo que tu habias robado las copias antes que nosotros … ahora, donde estan?- _con que ese cretino de sasuke tiene que ver con esto…pero que le hice para que quiera mandar unos rufianes a matarme??_

-yo.. yo jamas haria algo asi…- trato de sacar todo el valor de su interior pero el miedo lo superaba. Si no losgraba hacer caer en cuenta de que era inoscente tal vez no viviria para acusar al ojinegro.

-dame una razon.- dijo el primero en hablar que habia callado todo este tiempo.Ese era el momento decisivo, todo o nada. Todos esos tipos le daban miedo. Cada uno era mas aterrorisante que el otro excepto uno que no podia ver bien por la saco que traia puesto. Tomo aire, cerro los ojos y dijo porfin

-Soy una jodida nerd.- la cara de sorpresa de todos que se miraban los unos a los otros como preguntandose que clase de respuesta era esa la hizo comprender que habia funsionado.

-te dejaremos ir por hoy… pero ten cuidado. Ruega porque sea verdad lo que dijiste.-dijo uno muy serio y todos se marcharon dejandole el paso libre.

Una pelirosa se asomaba por la puerta del aula de biologia. Siguiendo la orden del profesor entro con paso lento, se excuso por la tardanza y mostro su retardo. Que desgraciada era: llego tarde a su primera clase de biologia. Ahora sabia como se sentia Tenten.

Recorrio la clase con la vista. Todo estaban sentados en mesas altas para 4 excepto en la ultima de la derecha donde solo habian 3. se dirigio a paso acelerado y con cara de pocos amigos. Quedo cara a cara con la persona que menos queria ver en ese momento aunque fuera la mas agradable a la vista del planeta.

-TU!!- dijo acercando mas su rostro hacia el de el que estaba en frente. Rodeo la mesa y se sento a su lado.- como pudiste!

-Venganza- fue lo unico que dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-porque!? Que te he hecho uchiha?!- le dijo mientras le cogia el cuello de la camisa obligandolo a mirarla. Hablaban en susurros algo fuertes pero ya nadie prestaba atencion a la clase, todas las miradas estaban en ellos.

-sueltame, que no ves que se te ve la baba?

-Pero que rayos…!- y fue ahi donde noto los 45 ojos mirandola (kakashi, el profe de biologia tiene un parche el ojo XD). Lo solto inmediatamente. Y anadio- Ninguna de mis babas sera para ti, cretino.- y asi concluyeron la conversacion.

Diablos estoy tan molesta que no siento ni una pisca de atraccion hacia ese bastardo… Ah si?

_Bueno .. solo un poquito._

Ambos se ignoraron mutuamente durante toda la clase y alfin llego la hora del almuerzo.

Sakura also la bandeja llena de comida luego de pagarla. Mientras se dirigia hacia la mesa donde estaba Hinata algo ocurrio. Para llegar hasta alla debia pasar por casi toda la cafeteria. _Porque rayos hinata se tiene que sentar tan lejos?_ Despues del insidente en biologia trataba de evitar las miradas de sus companeros pero no lo lograba. El chisme se habia repartido rapidamente y ahora casi toda la escuela lo sabia. Ella era una maniatica que acosaba a sasuke cogiendolo de la camisa y obligandolo a besarla…_ pero que distorcionados estan todos aqui…_No le quedaba mas que resignarse.

Muy a su pesar pasaba por la mesa de los populares del colegio: Ino,Temari, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, naruto (_naruto??_) + el equipo de futbol y todas las porristas. Cuando de repente cieta rubia oxigenada estira su patota de nino africano y la hizo caer arrojando su bandeja hacia alguien que obviamente teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias era el menos indicado. Sasuke que venia tambien con su almuerzo fue el agredido.

-Ino!! Porque me hiciste tropezar?!- pregunto Sakura mientras se levantaba revisando los danos hechos.

-jaja yo?? – dijo con sarcasmo- agradece que te hice un favor…

- un favor??- la pelirosa no podia creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Por supuesto, tal vez si comieras menos la gente podria mantener la vista en ti mas de 5 segundos.

-La unica cerda aqui eres tu, ino-cerda!!- dijo haciendo enfasis en las ultimas dos palabras (o una si las pegamos). Sakura se preparaba para dar media vuelta he irse pero algo la detuvo. Habia quedado atrapada en los barzos de Sasuke que estaba parado atras de ella cuando se volteo. Pero la situacion no daba para ser romantica y era mas bien asquerosa: sasuke todo cubierto de comida ensuciandola toda.

-eww que asco! Sueltame uchiha!- dijo apartandose para luego notar su error. Era su culpa. Ahora sasuke jamas la amaria, iba a odiarla el resto de su vida por haberle tirado su almuerzo mas le de el encima.

-Con que es mi culpa… venia a decirte que aceptaba el trato. Pero la comida me hizo cambiar de opinion- y tambien dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero Sakura trato de detenerlo y resbalo con el charco de comida y lo tumbo junto con ella. Las risas de todos los que se encontraban ahi sonaron al unisono. Lastimosamente para cuando ella se levanto ya sasuke no estaba.

Sakura lo buscaba por todas partes. Donde podria haberse metido aquel pelinegro?? Solo alguien podia decirselo. Llamo a Naruto al mobil. _Ni loca me voy a buscarlo a la cafeteria_. Segun el, Sasuke debia estar en su casillero, cerca de la fuente. Asi que la chica no tuvo mas remedio que ir a buscarlo.

Rodeo la fuente a toda prisa para interceptar al chico que buscaba una camisa para cambiarse en su locker. Porfin la encontro, cerro su casillero y se llevo una sorpresa al ver lo que estaba del otro lado. Que chica tan rara, crei que habia captado el rechazo penso Sasuke con resignacion.

-Que quieres? Acaso se te olvido restregarme el postre en la espalda?- pregunto ironico el chico buscando la forma de pasar al lado de ella.

-No, el postre ya venia incluido. –dijo igualmente ironica la ofendida que no lo dejaba pasar parandose al frente- vengo a que negociemos.

-Negociar?

-Si. A ti y a mi nos combiene cambiar de lugar en las clases de latin y aleman asi que…

-Correccion. A TI te conviene cambiar.- la interrumpio el chico.

- A TI tambien.

-No, yo podria quedarme ahi y sacar la major nota en todos los examenes. No tengo sed de conocimiendo como tu.- explico en tono burlon el chico pero con el semblante igual de serio.

-Entonces hazme el favor de cambiar conmigo.

-jajaja- rio descaradamente el Uchiha- el favor?? Para agradecerte que me arrojaras tu almuerzo encima?

-Necesito cambiar esas clases. De eso depende mi futuro y el de mi esposo- Sasuke no entendia lo que decia aquella 'nina nueva'.

-…

-jjuuuhh- suspiro con resignacion Haruno- que quieres a cambio.- el chico parecio penarlo un rato y finalemente dijo.

-Por los siguientes 6 dias mis padres saldran de viaje y fumigaran mi casa asi que me quedare en la casa de Naruto. Quiero que me des tu habitacion.-concluyo con decision.

-mi… habitacion..?- dijo incredula la pelirosa.

-Asi es. Dormir en tu habitacion es incomodo pero es como el cielo a comparacion con lo que es dormir con naruto.

-P-pero donde dormire yo?? Con Naruto supones?- la chica no podia creerlo.

- No creo que tus padres lo permitan… tal vez en la sala.

- que!! Sobre mi cadaver, uchiha!

-pues entonces dile adios a tus clases de Aleman- contesto con imitacion de pesar en el rostro

-…- Sakura lo penso un rato- Esta bien… ganaste esta vez.

- Recuerda que tienes que hacerlo por voluntad propia, como un ofresimiento hacia tu idolo.

- mi idolo?? Pero que te crees…

-El dueno de tu futuro por ahora- completo- Esta noche daras la noticia, 'Sakurita'.- eso ultimo hizo que la chica se sonrojara pero por suerte Sasuke habia empezado a marcharse. _Si que es arrogante este tipo!_

Pero es muy sexy!! Arriba sasuke-sexy-arrogante-kun!! Mejor callate si quieres sobrevivir inner

Sakura se recosto en los lockers dejandose llevar por sus pensamientos. Tendria que ceder tan pronto?

Si!! Otro cap mas! Ahora sasuke tiene en su poder a la pobre sakurita… pero veremos que pasa en el prox cap: una cena entre 'amigos' !!

Chausitos y recuerden que pueden decirme lo que sea!! Solo dejen un review.


	5. Una cena entre 'amigos'

Chap 4: Una cena entre 'amigos'

Chap 4: Una cena entre 'amigos'

-QUE!?- dijo una sorprendida Sakura mientras metia sus libros en la mochila. La ultima clase del dia habia terminado: sociales. Y ya eran las 4, hora perfecta para ir a hacer tareas a casa.-No puedes ir? En serio?

-Lo siento.- dijo Hinata mientras bajaba la Mirada- No me autorizaron para ir- dijo de Nuevo con su hablado diplomatico.

-Tus papas te dijeron que no? Acaso no confian en mi?

-Mis padres estan de viaje con los de Sasuke, asi que le pedi permiso a mi tutor suplente. Y fue el quien no me dejo.- explico la ojiclara.

-Y quien ese ese?

-Mi primo mayor. No creo que lo conoscas. El problema no es el sino que en mi casa hay reglas y el las sigue al pie de la letra…-pero sakura ya no la escuchaba, su mente estaba en otro lugar. _Con que Neji no la dejo ir a mi casa… ese . Piensa que le voy a hacer dano o que… ya vera._

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.- dijo mientras salia corriendo dejando a su companera atras bastante sorprendida.

Sakura cerro su locker de un portaso para luego encarar al chico junto a ella.

-Porque no dejaste ir a tu prima a mi casa?- Le reclamo Sakura muy enojada.

-…

-Di algo. Quiero que me expliques porque no confias en mi.- dijo mas impaciente.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo. Las reglas de la familia dicen que..

-blablabla- interrumpio descaradamente la pelirosa.-escucha. Generalmente soy muy educada y amable. Pero hoy no es mi dia asi que no me provoques.

-Las reglas dicen que no puede salir entre semana si es menor de 16 anos.-anadio calmadamente el chico.

-reglas, reglas, reglas… eres un adolescente no lo has notado? Se supone que las reglas no te importan.

-Se supone que no deberias meterte en mi vida. Se supone que soy normal. Se supone que puedo ser lo que quiera. Se suponen tantas cosas… pero no siempre lo que se supone es lo que es.- dijo como para si mismo el chico.

-Y asi es! Todo lo que dijiste que se supone es lo que es!- pero la chica cayo al ver la cara de Neji. Parecia triste, como si sus palabras lo hubieran herido muy adentro.- Yo… yo solo queria que supieras que de verdad necesito que hinata me instruya bien sobre como es la vida aqui. Asi que si no quieres ir tu mas vale que la dejes venir conmigo.- Dijo segura de que eso lo presionaria a dejarla ir.

-Ire contigo.- Ups! _Eso no me lo esperaba_.

-ehh…- no podia rechazarlo.** No a ese charrasco!!**

-Vamos?

-ehh…-**Di algo, Malditasea!! Sakura!!- **cl-claro.

4 Chicos caminaban por el anden de una calle no muy amplia. Bastante incomodo, Naruto, separaba a los dos chicos mientras Sakura se enontraba tras ellos. _Como llegamos a esto?_

No lo se.. pero te recomiendo revisar tu seccion de 'planes para convencer a la gente'

Ohh sabes que jamas pense que esto pasaria!

**Pero paso!! Y ahora… ahora tendremos que… DECIDIR ENTRE SASUKE Y NEJI!!** Caida estilo anime de parte de Sakura.

Inner!! Sabes lo trajico que es eso para mi?? Callate…

Llegaron a la casa sin haber mensionado palabra. Sakura y Neji subieron a la nueva habitacion de la pelirosa mientras que naruto y Sasuke fueron a la del rubio. Ambas parejas se sentian realmente incomodas con el hecho de saber que otras dos personas estaban del otro la do de la pared y podian escuchar todo lo que hablaran. La chica tenia que pensar en algo para evitar estar a solas con Neji y que Sasuke pensara que tenia algo con otro. Debia aparentar que no le interesaba como novio, no que no le importara ni un poquito. _Eso es…_si eso funsionaba estaria a salvo.

-ya vengo- aviso al castano antes de salir.

Un feliz naruto caminaba por el pasillo en direccion a la cosina. No podia evitar sentirse aliviado de no tener que estar ni un segundo mas en esa habitacion con Sasuke mirando cada 2 segundos la pared que los separaba del cuarto de Sakura.

Flash back:

-Sasuke !! ya deja de mirar la pared! Sakura no va a atravesarla para venir a decirte que no te preocupes que el que le gustas eres tu…- dijo ya desesperado el ojiazul.

-No es eso… tu hermana no es la que me interesa. Pero ese chico…- No podia evitar recordar aquel insidente en internet hace varios anos "neji-kun me mando un correo… sabias que Sasuke es gay??" Ese hijo de -- - me da desconfianza. Es todo.

-Bueno pues para que te relajes, te voy a preparar un deliciosos sandwich. Para que veas lo buen amigo que soy.

Fin del flash back.

Terminaba de bajar las escaleras y daba la vuelta para ir a la cosina cuando una mano a parecio de quien sabe donde y lo arrastro hasta el cuartico que estaba abajo de las escaleras.

-pero que..!

-No te preocupes Naruto. Soy yo.-dijo un susurro en la oscuridad

-Sakura?

-Asi es…

-pero que hacemos aqui?- pregunto el chico imaginando que su hermastra sacaba una cierra electrica y lo rebana en mil pedazos recordandole los pelos en el jabon.

-necesito hablar contigo a solas.

-Sakura … recuerda que somos casi hermanos. Casarnos seria…

-Nooo!! No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.. que asco- _pero en que anda este chico?!_

-Entonces de que?

-necesito que Sasuke y tu pasen la tarde con Neji y conmigo…-Esa petision sonaba rara- Es realmente incomodo estar a solas con el sin nada de que hablar.

-entonces porque lo trajiste a casa?-pregunto confundido Naruto.

-es una larga historia- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Y que gano yo con eso?

-que nuestros padres no se enterne sobre el calcetin del refrigerador…

-pero como lo…?

-No importa. Solo has lo que te digo- Y le conto sobre el plan.

Media hora despues Sakura se encontraba en una renida competencia con Sasuke en el tapete de baile. **Kya!! Aparte de ser inteligente, lindo, sexy y maduro es un buen bailarin! **_Ya parala… recuerda que debemos mantener la calma. _**Cierto, cierto. El sacrifisio vale la pena.**

-Vaya, esta idea de apostar quien cosinara esta noche fue Buena, no?- dijo un Naruto actuando que era un genio por pensar en ello.- Mis padres llegan a las 7. Recuerden que debe estar decidido para las 6… Vamos Sasuke !! no seas flojo!!- dijo levantando los brazos al ver que su companero fallaba unos pasos.

-Si!! Toma esto nerd!- dijo el Uchiha sin poder contener la emocion de ganar para luego apenarse un poco y volverse serio de Nuevo. Sakura aprovecho la distraccion de los dos invitados (Neji asimilando que debia cocinar por primera vez) para hacerle una mueca a Naruto en senal de que 'era hora'.

-Ehhh… ohh vamos, Sasuke. –dijo dudando unos instantes.- Deberiamos ayudarlos a preparar la comida. Ya sabes… es la primera vez que Neji viene y Sakura es nueva en esta ciudad… Seamos amables con ellos- Naruto rogo por que sasuke no lo matara a punetasos. Pero muy a su sorpresa acepto luego de conciderar sus posibilidades: sera mejor si lo vigilo personalmente. Todos bajaron a la cosina.

Decidieron hacer algo sensillo como espaguetis (no se como se escribe asi que sorrys me jeje). Sakura empezo poniendo el agua a hervir mientras que Naruto preparaba el jugo, Sasuke leia como hacer la salsa y Neji cortaba los tomates. El rubio saco unos cuantos lulos de la nevera y se preparo para pelarlos pero cuando pretendia licuarlos olvido poner la tapa (solo a el pasa XD) y al encender la licuadora … el resto es historia.

Todos y cada uno de ellos termino completamente cubierto de una masa extrana. Mas cerca del futuro jugo se podia notar que naruto no solo habia metido lulos sino uvas, moras, guayabas, mango y otra cosa que parecia… _chololisto??_ Eww se habian salvado de una intoxicasion segura pero ahora la cosina estaba hecha un desastre. La licuadora seguia girando y salpicando mas de la mescal rara por todas partes. Sakura se disponia a apagarla pero ocurrio algo que le parecia familiar. Resbalo con uno de los charcos del piso y junto con ella tumbo a Sasuke que era el mas cercano. Pero esta vez Sasuke no huyo para cambiarse sino que cogio un poco de la ensalada que habia en un molde de la mesa y se la restrego por todo el pelo y el vientre a Sakura. ALERTA ROJA!! Eso era Guerra!

Kyaa!! Me toco la barriga!!

Wuichuwuichiwuichu!! Las sirenas que anunciaban el futuro desastre sonaban sin parar.

_Ahora no inner!!_Sakura militar daba una vuelta por el piso.

Como que ahora no?! Claro que si… no lo sentiste ? ohh O

_Ahhh! _Una explosion de verduras a su derecha… no tuvo mas remedio que esconderse detras de un arbol del campo de batalla. _Inner!! Pasame la Granada!_

Ohh!! Me volvere vegetariana!!

_Inner!! _CABUMM otra explosion. Lo unico que pudo ver fue a su inner desmayada en las rocas. _Inner!! Porqueeeeeeeeeeee!!_

Ufff… creo que me desmaye de la emocion. caida estilo anime de parte de Sakura.

(volviendo a la realidad)

Sakura se miro toda llena de porquerias y luego a Sasuke quien se arrastraba para ocultarse detras de la mesa. La chica cogio un poco de la salsa de tomates de Neji y se la arrojo directo a la cara. Pero Sasuke se agacho y le dio de lleno a Naruto que estaba tratando de parase con ayuda de la nevera. "AHHH!" Fue lo unico que se oyo decir.

Un nagbruto ciego lanzo lo primero que se encontro en el refrigerados: un espeso yogurt vencido. CABLAM neji y Sasuke completamente banados en pestilencia. La pelirosa no pude evitar reirse. Su hermanastro se limpio la cara justo para ver como Neji exprimia bananas con sus manos y se las arrojaba a todos. La batalla habia comenzado!

Unos 15 minutos despues, todas las municiones se habian agotado y 4 cansados chicos se enontraban jadeando en el piso que ahora parecia el babero de un bebe. Pero algo los desvio rapidamente de su descanso: una puerta que se habria.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

si!! Un cap mas… se que son poquitos pero son largos no? bueno.. de verdad espero que les guste y si es asi dejen reviews para inspirarme jeje… ademas si no tengo suficientes creo q dejare de escribir porque lo hago por ustedes .. bueno tal vez no deje de escribir sino de publicar porque escribir me relaja…

uuuhh personalemente me gusto mucho la parte de la pelea de comida en la cocina jeje… ademas taratatann apuesto a que creian que hinata iria en lugar de neji a la casa de sakura pero ohh sorpresa… que malo es neji al no querer por nada del mundo dejar que sakura este con su prima .. celoso peor bueno ahi tuvo su merecido

que le diran sus padres a naruto y a sakura? La peticion de sasuke a sakura se hara realidad? No volveran a comer bananas jamas? Todo esto y mucho mas en el prox cap

chausitos!!

Ps: perdon por escribir mal cocina esque cai en cuenta mucho despues … sorrys me


	6. Las pantaletas de Sakuricienta

Chap 6: Las pantaletas de Sakuricienta

Chap 6: Las pantaletas de Sakuricienta.

4 personas sentadas en una mesa, mientras otras 2 se despedian en la puerta. Sakura se disculpo con Neji y volvio a sentarse con el resto de la familia. Sus padres estaban molestos. Su mama parecia desepcionada y su padrastro lucia calmado. _Supongo que ya esta acostumbrado… vivir con naruto no es cualquier cosa._ Su hermano solo estaba sentado ahi junto a Sasuke quien la miraba de reojo como insistiendole.

-Bueno pues espero que les haya quedado claro.-concluyo su madre.

-si, Rebeca tiene razon. No es possible que no podamos dejarlos solos ni una tarde porque hacen una Guerra de comida en la cocina. Ademas los padres de Neji jamas lo dejaran volver a venir.- anadio el papa de naruto.

-Y ahora piensa en las consecuencias Sakura.- la sra. Haruno miro a su hija muy severamente.- Hinata no podra venir ni la primera vez por tu culpa.

-y la nuestra- trato de ayudarla Naruto, despues de todo habia empezado todo con su error.

-Ahora suban a sus habitaciones. No queremos oir ni su respiracion esta noche.- ordenaron los adultos presentes. Sasuke que estaba al lado de Sakura, roso su pierna con la mano. Fue una accion que no buscaba ronrojarla como habia pasado, solo queria que recordara lo que habian hablado aquel dia en el colegio.

-ehh.. si.. este…. Mama.-Ese era el momento definitivo.- Sasuke dormira en mi cuarto.

-QUE!?- su mama palidecio.- de nunguna forma dormiras con un chico. Aun eres muy pequena anque pie..

-no!! no me referia a eso- se apresuro a aclarar. Los dos jovenes imbolucrados se sonrojaron y voltearon la Mirada para lados opuestos.- El dormira en mi habitacion y yo en la sala.

-te sientes bien Sakura?- pregunto su padrastro que ya habia subido las escaleras.

-Si.. digo … el es un pobre nino que sufre por la partida de sus padres. Encambio yo estoy bien. Dejemos que se le pase la mamitis en la comodidad de mi cuarto. Esque es tan inmaduro aun, ma… caridad- dijo Sakura con tono burlon mirando de vez en cuando a Sasuke con semblante de pezar. Este la miro entre ofendido y enojado. Al mismo tiempo Naruto estaba confundido y algo trastornado por los eventos del dia.

-D-de acuerdo, hija. Si eso quieres.- acepto.

-Ok, gracias.

Rebeca subio a encontrarse con su esposo y los 3 chicos se quedaron abajo.

-que fue eso?- pregunto inmediatamente naruto al ver que estaban solos.

-No preguntes.- dijo Sasuke subiendo tras de Sakura. Pero al ver que la chica intentaba entrar a su habitacion se apresuro a anadir- ehhpepeppp!- negaba con el dedo indice- recuerda que esta es ahora MI habitacion.- dijo luego de estar seguro de que naruto no los escuchaba desde adentro de la suya.

-pero tengo que ir por mi pijama.- reprocho la pelirosa. Eso era el colmo!

-recuerda que ahora lo tuyo es mio. Y lo mio es mio. Asi que ponte esto Sakuricienta!- dijo lanzandole una camiseta vieja al parecer de el y unos short embombados.

-Que!!- dijo sakura. Luego bajo un poco el tono al escuchar a sus padres reclamando.- estas loco! Dejame entrar y sacar mis cosas.

-…- Sasuke solo le cerro la puerta en las narices.

Haruno no tuvo mas remedio que bajar y dormirse con los arapos que le habia dado el chico.

Si!! Pero son de el!! Huelen a el!! Saben a el!! Tienen particulas de el!! Sus moleculas!! Sus atomos!!

_Ohh por favor… ser lindo no le da derecho a tratarme como 'Sakuricienta'._

Por suerte esa tarde habia bajado unos tendidos para poder hacer su nueva 'cama'.

Era un Hermosa manana, los pajaritos cantaban, los conejo saltaban por ahi y una horrible mujer laganosa se levantaba del piso. Habia tenido un sueno muy malo: se cayo varias veces del sofa, le dio torticulis por la falta de espacio, naruto entrando y saliendo de la cocina por agua, su mama que se levantaba temprano a trotar,… todo le incomodaba. Y lo siguiente que venia no la animo mucho. Debia ir hasta la habitacion 'de sasuke' para rogar que la dejara entrar y ver si lograba sacar un interior que ponerse para ese dia. Soportaba el maltrato, el mal sueno, los insultos, pero repetir calzones? JAMAS!!

Asi que tomo fuerzas de quien sabe donde y subio decidida las estacaleras.

Toco tres veces a la puerta pero sin respuesta. Cuando se disponia a tocar la cuarta vez la Madera sono y dejo ver a su paso un chico con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Tenia el pelo mojado y desordenado, sus musculos eran perfectos: no muy grandes pero no muy escualidos. Todo en el estaba perfecto… hasta ese bulto entre sus piern…

_Pero que estoy pensando!!_

_-_Me intimida tu Mirada 'alli abajo'. Si quieres violarme mejor espera a que este desprevenido.- dijo en tono natural Sasuke.

-Ya quisieras- se defendio.

-No la verdad no quiero. A que vienes?-cambio de tema el chico.

-Necesito entrar a sacar algo.- empezo a explicar.

-…-pero el no se movio.

-en serio… lo necesito.-contunuo.

-…- el seguia en la misma posicion indiferente. Ya no tenia mas remedio. Era algo urgente. Segun su calendario hoy debia llegarle asi que era cuestion de vida o muerte (si hay chicos leyendo esto… como lo siento). Rapidamente la pelirosa jalo la toalla que envolvia parte del chico haciendolo salir del cuarto si pretendiaseguir siendo virgen (aunque tal vez no lo era) asi que ella aprovecho ese momento para entrar y cerrar la puerta. – mas te vale que abras en este instante o dile adios a tu futuro esposo!- grito el pelinegro dandole golpes a la puerta desde afuera. Que bueno que todos los demas en la casa se estaban banando o sino se abria armado un gran escandalo.

-Ya voy!- Sakura porfin encontro lo que buscaba y abrio la puerta lo mas rapido posible. Pero el chico que estaba afuera no la dejo salir.

- que cogiste?- dijo mas serio de lo normal.

-na-nada- repondio intimidada.

-dime que cogiste inmediatamente- repitio mientras trataba de quitarle a la chica lo que tenia en sus manos atras de su espalda. Pero ella lo esquivaba. Entre tantos movimientos la puerta se cerro y quedaron aislados del mundo exterior e internados en su lucha. Obviamente Sasuke la gano pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver lo que estaba entre sus dedos: una pantaleta rosada! El sonrojo fue evidente. El chico no sabia que hacer, se sentia muy avergonzado asi que solo volteo la cara y le extendio la ropa interior a la involucrada. Esta la cogio tambien con suprema verguenza.

-…gracias…-dijo en todo casi inaudible.

-la proxima vez solo pidelo.

-tratare. Si tan solo me escucharas…

-largo me tengo que cambiar. Nada de sermones… Sakuricienta.-concluyo y por fin la miro directo a los ojos. Pero fue la ultima vez en le dia porque de resto se ignoraron. Por suerte ese dia no les tocaba muchas clases juntos en la escuela.

En el colegio, Neji tampoco hablaba mucho con ella. Segun lo que Hinata le conto, al llegar a casa fue directo a dares un bano sin dar explicasiones. Pero tambien habian buenas noticias. Muchos de los estudiantes irian a un paseo que organizo uno de los mayores. Era una excursion y Sakura se sorprendio al ver la invitacion en su casillero:

"Estamos muy orgullosos de invitarte a nuestro paseo de olla al rio Primavera. Por si no lo sabes queda en la vereda verano cerca de la cascada invierno. Este sabado un selecto grupo de nuestra institucion asistira a este evento. El cupon para el sancocho con chicharron (comida tipica colombiana jeje) cuesta 15000 pesos (colombianos) y se compone de: -aventon hasta el rio

-plato de sancocho con presa incluida

-porcion de chicharron bien asado

-pase de retorno en carro hasta el colegio, que es el punto de encuentro

Paga la suma indicada a uno de los alumnus de ultimo ano que la estaran recolectando. Y por ultimo no olvides el bloqueador solar, la toalla personal, el traje de bano y la diversion!!.

Firma: Kankurou del desierto."

No podia perderselo. Hinata, Neji, Naruto y Sasuke estarian ahi tambien asi que no se sentiria sola.

**Si!! Sasuke-kun en pantaloneta!! Bueno… de todas formas ya lo vi en toalla resien banadito jeje **un hilito de sangre sale por su nariz

Que pervertida eres inner!! Te lo dije…

Algo estaba claro: definitivamente, despues de la tempestad, viene la calma.

Wow! Interesante no? Sakura s elas esta dando de mucho con sasuke y va a habr paseo!! Sii.. jeje a proposito de las palabras usadas para lo de la invitacion.. son muy… del populacho y por eso suenan tan bien!

Les Adelanto algo: en el porx cap Habra mas de naruxhina y gaaraxsorpresa!! Jeje

Bye.


	7. La corriente del rio arrasa con todo

Cap 7: La corriente del rio se lleva las almas debiles

Cap 7: La corriente del rio se lleva las almas debiles.

Porfin llego el tan esperado dia. Sakura habia hecho un trato con Sasuke para arreglar los problemas de ropa anque la pelirosa seguia durmiendo con lo que le dio el chico. Aunque el no supiera, era un regalo para ella y era como dormir con el presente. Sus problemas de torticulis no se arreglaron lo bueno era que naruto se ganaba unos pesitos dandole masajes a su hermanastra. Ya los tres tenian sus maletas hechas desde el dia anterior y la ansiedad se les comia el espiritu. Despues del desayuno revisaron que llevaran todo lo necesario y se salieron camino al colegio para reunirse con el resto.

No habia mucha gente, aproximadamente unas 35 personas, entre ellos muy pocos que Sakura conociera mas que solo de vista: Hinata, Neji, tenten, Ino y Gaara, un chico con quien habia hablado una vez esperando en la fila de la cafeteria. Era popular y uno de los amigos cercanos de Naruto, por eso la reconocio y le hablo. Era muy amable aunque serio y sus companeros opinaban que era un skate raro que usaba delineador pero que era muy lindo y extremadamente sexy.

Hinata se le acerco al verla llegar y empezaron a hablar de lo que harian y cosas asi. Luego de un rato tenten se les acerco tambien. No habia hablado con ella desde el encuentro en la coordinacion. Era un ano mayor asi que tal vez por eso casi nunca se la encontraba. Seguia igual que la primera vez, tenia el pelo recogido en dos bollitos y ropas chinas(el primer dia aun no tenia el unifrome). La saludo alegremente, hinata y Tenten se llevaron bien desde el principio asi que no fue dificil que permanecieran juntas durante todo el viaje hacia el rio primavera. Al llegar cada uno se fue con su grupo de amigos y se instalaron en lugares diferentes. Ellas escogieron una sombra entre la orilla y unos juncos donde podrian haber estado en paz si naruto, Sasuke y Gaara junto con otros chicos que no conocian no se hubieran sentado tan cerca de ellas. No fue a proposito de eso estaban seguras ya que el espacio era muy reducido asi que tuvieron que resignarse y no hablar de ningun tema controvercial.

-oye, Sakura, porque no comen con nosotros?- se escucho decir a naruto a unos metros de ellas. Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras y finalemente aceptaron. Se sentaron: sakura en una esquina junto a Sasuke y tenten en la otra al lado de Gaara. Empezaron a charlar mientras esperaban a que el sancocho y los chicharrones estuvieran listos. Pero la calma no duro mucho cuando Ino y sus amigas se acercaron tratando de llamar lo mas possible la atencion.

-Miren que tenemos aqui- dijo mirando con desden al grupo femenino- los chicos populares haciendo una obra de caridad. Pero que solidarios.

-Celosa, ino-cerda? – se defendio rapidamente sakura al ver que las otras no reaccionaban.

-Eso jamas pasara, 'sakuricienta'- la impression de Sakura fue notoria. Como rayos ino sabia que sasuke le decia asi?- acaso no sabias frentuda? Que sasuke-kun y yo nos contamos todo?

-eso no es cierto…-dijo Sasuke 'by the way'

-No sientas lastima de ella, Sasuke-kun. Como sea, solo venimos a avisarles que el almuerzo ya esta listo.- dijo marchandose otra vez notoriamente. No sin antes lanzarle un beso volador a Sasuke quien solo la ignoro. Pero el dano ya estaba hecho. _Crei que esto era algo entre nosotros. Nuestro secreto. Ni naruto sabia. Pero que ingenua… sasuke solo me uso para tener alguien de quien burlarse… tal vez en verdad no es para mi… me siento idiota… patetica._ Sus pensamientos la dominaban y sentia unas enormes ganas de llorar asi que se puso de pie y se marcho. Naruto miro con reprobacion a Sasuke. No entendia bien lo que acababa de pasar pero tenia claro lo mas importante: habian herido a su hermana, a su familia. Sasuke no le presto atencion a ese pequeno 'capricho' de Sakura.

La pelirosa habia decidido alejarse lo mas posible de ino y sus amigas pero tambien de Sasuke y su arrogancia. Solo se sento ahi en una roca dejando que el agua fria del rio le refrescara los pies. Habia unos jugando guerras de agua en el rio, otros haciendo la fila para reclamar su porsion de almuerzo y otros durmiendo o hablando en pequenos grupitos. Miro hacia la derecha al escuchar unos pasos, era tenten acompanada por alguien que no se esperaba: Gaara. Ambos venian hacia ella y se sentaron uno en una piedra cercana y el otro adentro del agua del rio, donde la corriente no era tan fuerte.

-Que hacen aqui, chicos?- pregunto con voz debil sakura.

-venimos a ver como estas. No entendimos bien lo que paso- pero al ver que la chica tomaba aire para hablar anadio- y no es necesario que nos digas. Sabemos que fue culpa de Sasuke y eso es sufisciente.

-Se siente culpable, sabes?- mintio Gaara.

-No parece- dijo Sakura mirando hacia donde estaban sentados todos, Sasuke comia mientras escuchaba a Naruto hablar.- Pero no importa. No arruinare mi paseo por su culpa.

-Si en eso tienes razon. Vamos a comer?

-claro.- se paro y los acompano volviendose a sentar con sus amigos pero esta vez entre Gaara y naruto.

Hinata estaba junto a naruto y eso la ponia muy nerviosa. Sakura lo noto y enseguida cayo en cuenta de lo que ocurria: Hinata estaba enamorada de naruto y por eso actuaba tan raro con el. Pero como su hermanastro era un cabezahueca supuso que no entendia el comportamiento de su amiga.

El chico le pidio que inflara la pelota de playa para jugar volleyball mas tarde pero de los nervios al parece Hinata olvido respirar y se desmayo. La impresion de naruto fue tanta que empezo a correr por todas partes pidiendo ayuda e hizo saltar la pelota a semi-inflar hacia el rio. Unos se encargaron de llevar a la desmayada a resivir una atencio medica en el hospital mas cercano aunque sabian que no era nada grave. Otros decidieron que alguien debia calmar al hiperactivo rubio asi que alfinal solo quedaban 3 personas sentadas aunque algo preocupadas: Sasuke, Sakura y Gaara. Su obligacion era quedarse ahi y cubrir el accidente para que nadie se preocupara y no cancelaran el viaje. El silencio los invadio y el primero en romperlo fue gaara (aunque suene raro asi fue)

-Ire a ver si la pelota de playa ya llego a la orilla.- se ofrecio.

-No- lo contradijo Sasuke- deja que sakura vaya por ella. Despues de todo es la pelota de su amiga.

-No te cansas de ser tan arrogante?- dijo sakura por primera vez realmente molesta, ya habia olvidado el plan de pretender que sasuke no era la gran cosa. Ahora de verdad lo pensaba.

-No. ahora ve.

-no! cual es tu problema?- cada vez hablaban mas alto. Tanto que la gente volteama a verlos y no lograban escuchar las advertencies de Gaara previniendolos del escandalo que estaban armando.

-Porque no eres Buena amiga y vas, malditasea!

-Porque no eres Buena persona y dejas de ordenarme que hacer?!

-Porque no obedeces nina malcriada que solo busca llamar la atencion pasando sobre mi!!- la pelea ya iba en serio.

-CALLATE- sakura sentia que iba a llorar de la rabia.

-Ve, has lo que te digo SAKURICIENTA.!!- la gota que reboso el vaso. Sakura solo se paro y camino hacia el rio por la pelota. Pero luego no volvio, siguio bordeando las aguas caminando mas lentamente.

Gaara miro tan reprobatoriamente a Sasuke que su Mirada literalmente mataria a cuanquiera. Pero como estamos hablando de sasuke, todos sabemos que eso no le hacia ni cosquillas.

-Te dare una orden que si es util- dijo serio y calmado como siempre gaara aunque en el fondo ardia de rabia.- ve y disculpate con la pobre chica. Deja de ser tan cretino y actua como un hombre.- sus palabras fueron claras y resonantes. Sasuke decidio hacer lo que decia, no porque sintiera el mas minimo pesar por la pelirosa sino porque en serio le interesaba concervar esa amistad.

Consiguio alcansar a la chica cuando ya estaba algo alejada del grupo general. Ella no lo habia notado ya que caminaba con la cabez agacha. Sasuke a sus espaldas vio como unas cuantas lagrimas caian al suelo. De verdad le ofende tanto que le diga sakuricienta?? Pense que sabia que era una broma. Puso su mano en el hombro de la chica. Parecia tan fragil, completamente diferente a la chica agresiva con la que habia convivido estos ultimos dias en casa de Naruto.

-sueltame, madito Uchiha.-se volteo dejando ver su cara marcada por las lagrimas. Vaya, que rapido de transforma de hello kitty a hulk.

-calmate, solo vengo a disculparme por decirte 'sakuricienta'- no sabia bien como expresarse, rara vez se disculpaba con alguien- ehh…este… - se sentia como la chica esa obsecionada con naruto.- de verdad… yo… mm.. pense.. no sabia que te ofendiera tanto… digo…

-no. No digas.- sakura no podia creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Se disculpaba por la cosa que no era. _pero que poco sabe sobre mujeres…- _eres tan cretino y arrogante como jamas imaginaria que fuera posible.- y ya no pudo comprimir mas su rabia. Le dio una cachetada a el chico con su fuerza sobrehumana tan fuerte que lo empujo al agua. En un impulso por salvarse Sasuke tomo el braso de Sakura y ambos calleron al agua.

La corriente los arrastraba sin piedad pero nadie los ayudaba, nadie los habia visto caer. Los dos trataban desesperadamente aferrarse a las piedras pero no lo lograban y en uno de esos intentos Sasuke creyo haberlo conseguido pero resbalo y se golpeo la cabeza. Sakura tragaba agua como sifon de bano publico y no lograba ver bien lo que pasaba entre tanto agitamiento. Pudo distinguir a unos metros la mano de Sasuke que se undia lentamente, tras un esfuerzo enorme logro tomarla. Arrastro su cuerpo hacia el suyo y se fundieron en un abrazo que desgarraba la linea entre la vida y la muerte.

Woooooooooow! Sakura y sasuke juntos luchando contra la muerte. Que romantico. Bueno espero que este cap les haya gustado porque a mi no mucho. Pero bno eso me anima a ser mejor.

Bye y recuerden dejar consejos o lo que sea.


	8. se siembra el odio y se cosecha el amor

Cap 7: En el bosque, se siembra el odio y se cosecha el amor

Cap 7: En el bosque, se siembra el odio y se cosecha el amor

El chico tosia de vez en cuando bucando sacar el agua de sus pulmones. Trato de abrir los ojos pero el dolor en la frente se lo impidio. Sintio como una gota tibia y espesa resbalaba por su cara. Luego algo frio se le poso sobre la herida y le hardio haciendolo soltar un solloso. "oh porque no deja de sangrar…" escucho a alguien decir. Su voz lo tranquilisaba y lo hacia olvidar el dolor. Que ocurre? Donde estoy? Ahhh!! Si que duele! Abrio los ojos lentamente. Veia borroso pero la imagen se fue aclarando poco a poco hasta que vio claramente a Sakura que lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke se endereso y volvio a ver a la chica. Esta se abalanzo hacia el y lo abrazo rompiendo en llanto.

-Sa-sakura?- dijo sin creer lo que pasaba. La mujer que tanto lo odiaba estaba llorando por el mientras lo abrazaba.

-Tonto! Me preocupe mucho! No sabes cuanto me asuste! Crei que habias muerto!tonto!tonto!tonto!- decian entre le llanto la pelirosa. Luego de unos minutos se distanciaron un poco. Habia cometido un grave error: por el afan perdio el control y se habia mostrado tal y como era, una fan mas.- di-digo, no esque me importaras tanto sino que… no quiero ir a la carcel por omiscidio o algo asi.

-Si, exactamente…- dijo ironicamente mientras sonreia. Siempre habia sabido que la chica actuaba todas esas peleas. Era imposile que en realidad no lo quisiera, o si? Ahora estaba confundido. Pero eso era lo de menos, estaba vivo y eso era lo realmente importante. –donde estamos?

-No se.

-Es tu culpa. Tu fuerza animal nos hizo llegar hasta aqui.- Sasuke miraba al rededor.

-Mi fuerza animal? No sera mas bien tu arrogancia?- y se acordo de porque estaba tan enojada con el.

-ohh todavia sigues con eso? Ya te pedi perdon por lo de 'sakuricienta' que mas quieres que haga?- un tic aparecio en el ojo de sakura.

-Quiero que pienses en lo que en realidad me hizo sentir tan mal… enserio, de verdad no imaginas que fue lo que hiciste?

-No, en realidad se no que te hice.- sakura no podia creerlo, su plan no habia funsionado ni un poco. El seguia tratandola como a otra mas. Nada era diferente.

-Bien… pues quedate solo para que lo pienses.- se marcho dejando al chico pensativo. Bueno al menos no lo agredio fisicamente…

Unas horas mas tarde, la susodicha aparecio. Pero no venia sola, un 'enorme jorobado cubierto de algas' la acompanada. Arrastro a la gigantesca cosa por toda la arena hacia la orilla del rio. La chica paso por el lado del pelinegro sin ni siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

-vaya, quien es tu amigo?- deberia probar su suerte. Seguieria enojado con ella? Pero luego una cara de profundo arrepentimiento e impresion se dibujo en su rostro. La chica dejo a un lado la 'cosa' en el suelo y permitio que Sasuke viera las raspaduras de su cara y sus brazos. Luego se fijo en lo que descansaba en la arena rocosa a sus pies: era una canoa de Madera algo fragil y con imperfecciones. El chico supuso que lo que colgaba de la barca no eran algas sino plantas que se habian quedado enredadas a lo largo del inmenso trayecto que debio haber recorrido la pelirosa desde donde se encontraba la Madera necesaria para construir la embarcasion. En verdad estaba sorprendido, su acompanante no era la chica tipica, vanidosa, obsecionada y poco util que el creia conocer. Esta era su nueva faceta, la de la chica guerrera que no se dejaba vencer por nada. Lucia bastante imponente con esas ropas desgarradas y esa Mirada fiera en sus ojos…

-hey! hOlgazan!- los gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.- deja de ser bueno para nada y ayudame a llevar la canoa a la orilla. Claro, solo si esperas algun dia poder salir de aqui.

-por su puesto que quiero salir de aqui… no soporto un segundo mas con este olor a manati que despides.

-pestilente sera mas bien tu ropa- el chico se miro. Su torzo estaba desnudo. Se preparaba para preguntar lo que habia susedido pero cuando abrio la boca para pronunciarla Sakura agrego- Se esta secando en esa rama-senalo hacia un arbol cercano. Efectivamente, su camiseta estaba ahi.- no te preocupes, no te viole ni nada de eso. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver si te como sudoroso y sexy o seco y todo un galan.- _bastante convinsente!! Esta si se la traga._

-jaj! Pues te aconsejo la opcion dos. Ademas me daras mas tiempo para huir.- dijo sonriendo de lado. _Rayos! Crei que lo tenia!_

Sasuke se paro y se acerco a ella. Mas de cerca Sakura recordo lo dificil que fue contenerse mientras lo cuidaba durante su desmayo. El ojinegro no lo noto y siguio con su trabajo. Wow! Esa cosa si que pesaba! Miro con admiracion a la chica sin poder evitarlo.

-que!?- su Mirada profunda la atravesaba y llegaba a lo mas profundo de su ser para preguntarle a su corazon si era el quien la llenaba de fuerzas para ser tan audaz. _Callate, maldito o sera la ultima gota de sangre que bombees. _

-ehh.. no.. me preguntaba si vamos a embaracar ya.- cubrio su verdadera intencion rapidamente.

-no! estas loco? Si salimos tan en la noche, los rapidos nos matarian.

-Si, entonces solo la amarrare a esa roca.- e hizo lo que dijo.

Ya era bastante de noche. Una pelirosa y un pelinegro estaban parados cada uno a un lado de una cama de hojas (estilo tarzan). Habian pasado mas de media hora decidiendo si dormirian o no en la misma 'cama'.

-Escucha. Sere claro- fue el Uchiha el primero en hablar.- Ya buscamos por todo el terreno y solo encontramos el material sufisciente para una cama y un techo semi descentes. Si tanto te preocupa quien dormira en ese 'nido de ratas' te digo de una Buena vez que yo me apunto.

-entonces yo tambien.- la idea de dormir juntos le sonaba maravillosa pero no sabia cuanto podia contenerse a abalanzarse sobre el y atacarlo sin piedad. pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento indicados para una rabieta de nina adolescente: la situacion era algo mas 'delicada'.

Los dos se acostaron mirando al 'techo'. Ninguno de los dos se habia acostado en una cama en la mitad de una isla desierto rodeada por rapidos a la mitad de la noche antes (Creo que pocos lo han hecho) asi que no sabian como actuar. Sakura penso que lo de Sakuricienta debia ser aclarado justo en ese momento, la paz y la calma reinaban por sobre cualquier bronto-sancudo que quisiera deborarlos sin misericordia. Pero en el momento en el que se disponia a declararse oficialmente algo exagerada con su actitud alguien la interrumpio (y creo que todos sabemos quienes ese alguien ya que no hay nadie a varios kilometros a la redonda).

-Sakura,- **kya! Suena tanlindo mi nombre saliendo de su boca!o** _tienes que arruinar todo verdad?_- podrias decirme porque te enojaste conmigo si no fue por lo de 'sakuricienta'? No es que me importe que te enojes, es solo para no volver a hacerlo cerca de un rio donde podamos caer y quedar atrapados en la mitad de la selva.- la pelirosa esbozo una sonrisa timida. Era la primera vez que Sasuke la veia sonreir asi y le parecio un gesto muy tierno.

-Si, supongo que nunca lo averiguaras asi que mejor prevenirlo para la proxima.- Sasuke casi nunca hablaba, o no tan fluidamente. Asi que no queria arruinar su progreso.- me… me molesto que… - no sabia que decir. Si le decia que no le gusto que Ino supiera sobre SU secreto seria mas que obvio que sentia algo mas que odio y profunda molestia hacia el.

-vamos, dilo de una vez. Se que fue por lo del tinte verde en tu shampoo-_ con que habia sido ese maldito el de la bromita del shampoo. Tarde dos dias quitandome ese tono verdos del pelo!!_

-No!! pero pagaras por lo del shampoo…- lo miro con llamas en sus ojos

-en realidad fue idea de Naruto.- _anh.. crei que porfin le habia interesado algo mi vida.. aunque fuera para arruinarla._

-Me molesto … que le dieras una excusa a Ino para molestarme- habia salido perfecto. No mintio pero tampoco se delato.

-De que hablas. Yo no le he dicho nada- dijo Sasuke realmente confundido. _O de verdad no sabe o es muy buen actor._

-a no?- confiar o dudar?- entonces como supo lo de 'sakuricienta'?- era imposible que la cerda supiera sobre eso si Sasuke no le habia dicho.

-A lo mejor puso camaras- la tranquilidad con lo que lo decia como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo la estremecio. _Acaso esta acostumbrado a que las chicas pongan camaras por toda la casa?_- no te preocupes- miro la cara de susto de la pelirosa- generalemente solo las ponen en lugar comunes, nada como el bano y eso.- pero eso solo aterro mas a la pobre victima del espionaje. _'generalmente'?? a dicho 'generalmente'? pero que clase de chico es espiado 'generalmente' por sus fans locas… _y se allegro interiormente de no ser tan popular.

-pero las quitaran verdad?

-Tan pronto como me vaya de tu casa. Aunque tal vez dejen las del cuarto de Naruto. – dijo con una media sonrisa el chico burlandose de su amigo.

-Jamas volvere a entrar ahi en pijama…- declaro.

-Y tampoco en toalla y cubierta de jabon- completo el otro. Acordarse de eso hizo que Sakura se sonrojara asi que aparto la cara y fingio quedarse dormida.

-buenas noches…- fue lo unico que dijo casi con un susurro. Pero al no escuchar respuesta no se atormento, ya se estaba acostumbrando al comportamiento de Sasuke.

La noche hubiera sido tranquila a no ser por la palmera que casi los mata al caer a unos cuantos centimetros de ellos, justo en la mitad. _Dios me quiere: me ayudara con lo de la atraccion de Sasuke, con esto separandonos dudo que nos podamos siquiera mirar. O… tal vez me odia y fallo en su intento de asesinarme… pero porque?! Dime, Dios.. que he hecho? Si es por lo de la h en Hermosa del examen de espanol, lo siento de verdad de me paso. _**Ayy!! Pero si seras nerd no? tal vez te odia por abandonar a tus amigas… **pero Sakra no hizo nada para defenderse de su inner. Bajo la Mirada. Estaba acurrucada contra la palmera. Llovia a cantaros y eso solo la ayudaba a recordar mas claramente como habia defraudo a su mejor amiga… aquella vez en su Antigua vida.

**Oye, yo me referia a mi no a … **pero Sakura ya habia clavado en sus pensamientos y se undia cada vez mas y mas sin poder respirar.

Flash Back:

-Prometelo.- ordeno una pequena nina rubia que habia enganchado su menique en el de su amiga peliroja.- jurame que vendras a despedirte y a desearme Buena suerte en mi mudanza a Valle Estacion.

-Ino… te aseguro que todo saldra bien.- dijo sonriente Sakura mientras cantaba- Esta es la promesa del dedito menique… si la rompes El se vengara de ti… asi que cumple lo que juraste… o te arrepentiras de defraudarte a ti.

-Ya esta.- dijo la otra que tambien habia contado.- me recuerdas por que no me acompanas?

-Se que prometi estar siempre contigo, pero mi mama y mi papa pelean y no quieren escucharme…- entristecio el semblante- si pudiera te juro que lo haria.

-Ahora es mi turno de consolarte. Vas a a ver como todo sale bien. – y ambas se abrazaron.- ahora ve y trata de convencer a tus padres. Yo te estare esperando justo aqui, recuerda que el camion de la mudanza llega en unas 2 horas asi que date prisa.

Pero aquellas promesas se fueron rompiendo una a una. Sakura no podia ir con Ino sin antes hablar con sus padres. Asi que fue a su casa tomando fuerzas a cada paso preparandose para lo que sabia que iniciaria otra discusion. Abrio la puerta. Vio a su madre llorando en la cocina. Se acerco a ella, aparto sus manos que le cubrian la cara. Vio sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y un ligero tinte morado en el derecho que tambien sangraba. "se ha ido" fue lo unico que oyo decir a su madre.

Su mente quedo en shock y todos sus pensamientos se borraron para dar paso a un sentimiento inmensamente grande y confuso. No lo reconocia, parecia tristeza pero rabia, arrepentimiento pero al mismo tiempo rencor. No pudo hacer mas que correr. Corrio lo mas lejos que pudo huyendo del pasado que la perseguia. " se ha ido" esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, eran ecos de dolor y sufrimiento que la atormentaba a cada metro que avanzaban sus pies. Entre tanta confusion se fue internando cada vez mas y mas en un bosque cercano. Tal vez las ramas, arboles y plantas podrian asustar a el futuro que venia para llevarla a lo inevitable. Estaba sola. Y deseaba estarlo.

Fin Flash Back.

Las lagrimas resbalaban sin cesar por sus mejillas. La chica sollosaba con respirasion pausada. Todos esos recuerdos habian regresado de un momento a otro luego de creerlos olvidados junto con su inner. Hasta ahora haberse mudado solo le habia traido problemas: estaba atrabada a la mitad de la nada, tenia un molesto hermanastro, una dificil meta por cumplir, el regreso de su inner y , ahora esto, la decepcion de si misma que la invadia.

Una mano se le poso en el hombro. Sentir esa calidez humana entre el frio y la lluvia la hacia sentir aliviada. El chico no dijo nada. Solo se sento a su lado y paso su brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella solo lloraba, ni el deseo de autocontrol que en ese momento tenia la calmaron, pero poco a poco se fue relajando hasta quedar apoyada en el hombro del pelinegro semi dormida.

-Estas bien?- dijo finalmente.

-si…- una voz debil salio de su graganta.

-Que ocurre?- sonaba sereno y protector, muy diferente a la faceta arrogante que generalmete mostraba frente a los demas. Tal vez muy en el fondo se preocupaba por ella. Tal vez.

-En toda mi vida…- suspiro hondo. Era duro admitir tan simplemente lo que la habia atormentado durante toda su vida, y mucho mas frente a alguien tan desconocido aun para ella.- todo lo que…

-No tienes que contarme si no quieres.- la interrumpio- Se que a veces sientes que es mejor callar y observar sin intervenir.- _Conque es por eso que nunca habla. _

-No... esta bien.- sentia que era algo que solo podria compartir por el. Lo que sentia ahora no era solo un gusto de nina tonta, no era solo atraccion fisica. El la hacia sentir bien, estar con el era como estar en otra parte, todo era mas tranquilo y mejor.- Todo lo que he hecho durante mi vida… ha sido abandonar a las personas que me quieren. Solo sirvo para decepcionar y defraudar a los demas…- tras un tiempo en silencio Sasuke sentencio:

-eso no es cierto- pero no dijo nada mas.

Ya estaba amaneciendo. Cuanto tiempo habian estado asi? Era el momento de empezar con los preparativos para el viaje, asi que no tuvieron mas remedio que levantarse y comenzar a buscar frutas por si ocurria lo peor y naufragaban de Nuevo. Calculaban que mas o menos eran las 10 de la manana cuando embarcaron. No hablaron mucho durante toda la manana, solo fueron ordenes e instrucciones. Ahora estaban sentados en los mismos 2 m cuadrados y aun asi no intercambiaban ni suspiros.

Tras unos 20 min de trayecto ya empezaban a presenciarse algunos rapidos de vez en cuando. Pero las turbulencias no fueron muchas ya que luego de unas cuantas pudieron ver a lo lejos unas manos que se hagitaban y a un rubio que saltaba de alegria gritando quien sabe que…

Yupi!! Otro cap. Este fue laaaaargo no? esq me llego una inspiracion asi toda momentanea y todo gracias a mi primer review!! Wow en serio, GRACIAS sasusaku95!! Me animaste mucho. Voy a tratar de actulizar uno o dos caps por semana dependiendo del trabajo en el cole… esq salgo muy tarde: a las 4!! Pueden creerlo? Yo todavia no .. jeje

Bueno ps estoy orgullosa de mi cap y ojala que les guste. Pero quietos ahi forasteros que esto no sera tan facil.. teniendo en cuenta lo crudo que es sasuke sabran que admitir lo que siente o sentira no sera nada sencillo

Y la ultima cosita.. como en este cap casi no hubo chistes ni nada tratare de recompensarlos en el prox.

Suerte!


	9. el hospital no sana todas las heridas

Cap 9: En el hospital no sanan todas las heridas

Cap 9: En el hospital no sanan todas las heridas.

Bajaron de la canoa y Sasuke fue enbestido por naruto que lo abrazaba, mas bien a su cuello. Hinata y tenten corrian hacia Sakura y muchas otras personas tambien se acercaba. Sasuke logro liberarse de Naruto pero cuando se puso de pie lo unico que vio fue a la pelirosa cayendo como en camara lenta hacia el suelo. La atrajo hacia si y reposo su fragil espalda en su pecho. Luego la tomo en brazos. Parecia dormida en un profundo sueno. Lucia tranquila y calmada, muy diferente al revuelto que se armaba a causa de la impresion de los presentes. "solo se desmayo" dijo para apasiguar a la turba. Entendia perfectamente porque habia ocurrido aquello: Sakura no habia descansado desde el dia anterior. Cuando cayeron al rio fue ella quien lucho contra la corriente para salvar a ambos. En la isla fue ella quien construyo la canoa y gran parte de la vivienda. Y por ultimo no habia dormido nada por culpa del llanto. Era mas que obvio que su cuerpo no habia soportado tanta carga.

_Que paso? Donde estoy? Que es ese olor? Es… huele a… alcohol._ Abrio un poco los ojos, lo suficiente para ver a su profesor de sistemas sentado junto a ella. Una enfermera entro y le pidio que se retirara para dejarla descansar. Pero la dicha calma no duro mucho.

Tenten entraba acompanada por Gaara. _Ok, oficialmente comienzo a sospechar desde AHORA. _Para continuar su investigacion siguio haciendose la dormida mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversacion.

-Que hacemos aqui?- pregunto la chica.

-Tenemos que aclarar esto…- dijo algo sonrojado el pelirojo.

-Que es 'esto'?- la china se hacia la desentendida.

-Ayer me dijiste que te gustaba y hoy estabas con ese Neji- el chico parecia molesto al recordar esa imagen.

-Me estaba consolando.- obvio Tenten.

-Y desde cuando lo conoces?- el chico trato inutilmente de ocultar sus celos.

-Desde que Hinata me presento a su primo. Ya calmate… Hinata estaba ahi conmigo.

-…- no sabia que decir.

-Vamos, Gaara. Sabes que lo que te dije ayer es cierto. Me gustas, en serio.- el se sonrojaba un poco volteando la Mirada.- ademas…- la de las coletas se acercaba lentamente.- aun no…- un poco mas- hemos terminado… - mas y mas- nuestra conversacion…- estaban a escasos 5 cm.

-Fue porque naruto empezo a gritar lo del yeti- _yeti??_- Y yo no tengo nada mas que decir.

-No estoy hablando de palabras- dijo acortando a 0 la distancia y juntando sus labios con los de el. El beso se fue profundisando cada vez mas y por descencia, Sakura cerro por completo los ojos. Pero alguien definitivamente no la tenia ni un poquito…

-YETI!!- karma… pensaron Gaara y tente separandose.- … es lo que no habia en aquel rio. Que bueno… no hubiera imaginado a todos nosotros luchando contra uno de esos para salvar a mi hermana y a el dobe.

-Naruto! No debes interrumpir… ni gritar.- dijo la pareja y se marcho.

-hey, hinata! No querias ver como seguia Sakura?!- dijo sin prudencia el rubio a todo pulmon.

-ehh.. etto.. si.. naruto-kun - dijo la ojiclara entrando. Sakura penso que lo mejor seria seguir haciendose la dormida para ver como la se la iban esos dos.

-De verdad… si quieres puedo ir a darte una clase de lenguaje a tu casa. Veo que no manejas muy bien este idioma todavia y tartamudeas mucho.- claro… el pequeno cerebro de Naruto no encontraria respuesta mas razonable para el compartimiento de la chica.

-ujum…-asintio casi idaudiblemente Hinata.

-Bueno, sientate- la peliazul miro a su alrededor sin ver mas que la silla donde se encontraba Naruto.- ohh solo hay una… entonces ven y sientate aqui- dijo golpeando sus piernas con las manos.

-…- Hinata camino muy lentamente hacia el, dudaba si hacerlo o no. Pero naruto le ayudo a resolver su duda existencial tomandola de la cadera y sentandola en sus piernas rapidamente. Hinata no soporto aquel tacto y se desmayo sin mas remedio, pero raramente su cuerpo quedo tenso como una piedra.

-Lo ves, no esta tan dificil. – dijo naruto hablandole sin saber a un 'cadaver'. Y siguio enganandose un buen tiempo hasta que la chica se nego a responder si queria un helado.- ah!! Hinata!! Que te pasa? Estas enferma? Es imposible que no quieras un helado…- comenzo a saltar tirando al suelo a la inconsciente muchacha. Corrio y abrio la puerta gritando- Doctor! Doctor! Una enferma mental!! Auxilio!!

Inmediatamente dos enfermeras llegaron al lugar de los hechos.

-Que!!- el cabezahueca no podia creerlo.- se desmayo hace 30 minutos??

Patetico…

**Que bueno que la estupides no salta y te contagia. **

Las dos chicas identicas aun no podian prosesarlo…

La calma reinaba otra vez en la blanca habitacion. Bastantes personas la habian venido a visitar pero ella habia permanesido serena aparentando estar profundamente dormida. No tenia ganas de hablar ni de responder pregunas sobre lo que habia ocurrido. Hasta ella misma estaba confundida y tener que sacar de las dudas a otros antes de hacerlo con ella misma le parecia algo egoista de parte de los demas hacia ella. Muchos habian venido a verla en vano. Pero a la unica persona que queria ver aun no habia entrado por esa puerta. Nada le gustaria mas en esos momentos que ver entrar a … su mama (jaj apuesto a que creian que era sasuke). Era raro que no hubiera aparecido aun, hasta el chico de enteriso verde y pelo raro habia estado presente antes de ser echado por las enfermeras euforicas que rogaban por la soledad de la paciente. Pero las dudas se le despejaron de la mente tan pronto escucho el alboroto afuera.

-Que soy su mama!!- unos golpes por toda la pared y el aullido de uno de los doctores la hicieron entender. Su mama habia acompanado a su Nuevo esposo a un viaje a la ciudad vecina y se supone que regresarian hoy.- Creame cuando le digo que soy su mama tanto como que tengo fuerza sobre humana!!- bam! Cayo otro. Ahora solo quedaban las dos indefensas enfermeras que se rindieron solo al verle la intension de madre protectora en los ojos de la peliroja senora.

-Hola, mama…- dijo con una debil voz la pelirosa que sonreia levemente.

-oh, sakurita! Me habian dicho que estabas dormidita, tesoro.. debieron haberte despertado esos medicos gritones e imprudentes.- _si, seguro… esos medicos si que son irresponsables…_penso ironicamente.

las dos hablaron casi por 1 hora hasta que su madre tuvo que partir de Nuevo a casa.

-Al venir a toda velocidad hacia aqui anoche, chocamos y 'mi sol' aun esta muy adolorido.- desde que las dos mujeres se habian mudado a valle estacion su madre y su padrasto se llamaban mutuamente ' mi sol' y ' mi luna' . algo cursi segun Sakura, pero le gustaban aquellos minimos detalles melosos en las relaciones.

-Aqui la tienen. Ahora puedo irme?- dijo un pelinegro que abria la puerta mientras un grupo de chicos entraban.

-Claro, solo no olvides nuestras malteadas y pedirle el telefono a la recepcionista, ototo- dijo el mayor de los Uchihas.

-Pudrete, Itachi- respondio el 'ototo'.

-siempre tan carismatico…- agrego el chico con cara de pez que Sakura reconocio y se le pusieron los pelos de punta. _Y ahora que quieren estos tipos. Hinata me dijo que eran parte de los Akatsuki, una banda muy peligrosa del colegio que tenia como fin lograr el respeto de parte de los profesores hacia los estudiantes. Sera que sasuke volvio a mentirles sobre los examenes y viener a reclamarlos de Nuevo?? No tienen compassion ni de una enferma… _**creo que olvidas el hecho de que no estas enferma y que solo finges porque te aterra salir. **_ Deja de actuar responsable, inner, que me asustas. Tus solo concentrate en lo lindos que son y dejame los sermons a mi. _

-Si… en que puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto segura la pelirosa.

-Muy buenas tardes amable damita.- dijo el chico que habia ignorado por completo todo este tiempo. Este le tomo la mano hagitandola levemente. Lo reconocia como Kankurou, el encargado de armar el viaje al rio.- Venimos aqui yo, Kankurou del Desierto, el presindente de la comision ejecutiva del alumnado del instituto Konoha, Itachi Uchiha, jefe del grupo de seleccion estudiantil coordinativo, vocasional Y (levanto el indice) extracurricular a favor de los estudiantes, el respeto y los conejitos. – Itachi lo miro con resentimiento. Los conejitos?? El no estaba a favor de los conejitos a menos que eso significara comerlos sin dejar de la colita.- Y por ultimo este humilde caballero, su reverencia pezuna, Kisame, responsable del sector publicitario y mercacional del agrupado reelectivo y sin animo de lucro de los partidos afromadictativos ajenos a todo poder legal y encargado official del cumplimiento efectivo de la recreacion hasta la fecha de hoy en dia.

-Que?- Sakura estaba confundida y algo aturdida. **Lo unico que hoy fue blablabla… **_te equivocas… yo escuche algo de unos conejitos. _**Wiii!! Conejitos!!**

-Nada.- resumio el carepez- venimos aqui para que firmes unos papeles aclarando que no somos culpables del accidente y que los paseos no deben ser cancelados.

-ahhhh…- ahora todo era mas claro. **Vaya… es incredible.**_ Que?? _Pregunto hablando consigo misma la pelirosa. ** Jure que saldrian burbujas y un sonido acuatico de la boca de ese chico azul cuando hablara…** caida anime de la sakura 'cuerda' .

-ahora…- dijo Kankuro sacando un morro de papeles.- mi apreciada hija de eva- _que Honda? Porque habla como abogado mal pagado este tio?- _firmarias estos papeles de la pagina 1 a 12 si fueras tan amable…

-claro- cogio el lapicero y empezo con el proceso. Una vez acabado el trio se marcho intercambiando lugar con dos otras chicas. La europea ya estaba mas animada luego de la extrana visita de los de ultimo ano asi que las recivio alegremente.

-Hola Tenten. Hola Hinata

-que bien Sakura! Por fin despiertas…- las dos recien llegadas la abrazaron. Lo primero que hicieron fue contarse todo lo que habia pasado mientras ella estaba inconciente. Y lo que ocurrio cuando se percataron de que Sasuke y Sakura no estaban.

Flash Back:

- Oye, tente.- preguntaba un asarado Naruto mirando a todos lados.- has visto a mi hermana?? Desde hace rato no la veo por aqui.

-no… no se don…

-Dudo que la encuentren por aqui- interrumpio una rubia que se acercaba a paso sensual.

-mira, Ino… si vienes aqui a…

-No, no. Dejala hablar- espeto el rubio. Prestandole suma atencion a la otra rubia.

-Pues veras… Sakura cayo al rio hace unos 10 minutos.- dijo calmada.

-QUE!!- gritaron Naruto y la china al unisono.

-pero porque no nos dijiste antes! Si algo le pasa te juro que te mato!- tenten perdia el control.

-A mi no me culpes, Tenten. Ustedes eran los que estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en no llamar la atencion de los demas que no notaron que ella estaba completamente destrosada… la pobre- dijo risuena Ino.

-Esta vez se te fue la mano, Ino- sentencio Gaara que se acercaba por su espalda.

-Por supiesto que no. Estoy segura que la cabeza llena de aire de la frentuda la hara flotar y salvarse.- en el fondo confiaba en las capasidades de supervivencia d ela chica ya que muchas veces habian estado en problemas juntas durante su infancia.

-No me referia a eso… debiste saber que Sasuke estaba con ella cuando cayo.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo vi cuando resblo y cayo. Solo habia un monton de agua que no… me… dejaba … verla bien…- y todo volvio a recrearse en su mente. Esta vez si exajero. Y por sus ganas de vengarse habia condenado tambien a una de las personas mas queridas para ella, en el fondo sentia un gran aprecio por el unico chico que le tendio la mano tras su nefasta llegada al valle.

-QUE!?- naruto se jalaba los pelos del desespero- eso es mentira!! Tal vez lo que paso fue que el yeti se los llevo!!- ya salio corriendo en direccion al pueblo.

Todos los estudiantes buscaban por doquier a la pareja de chiucos desaparecidos. Tenten estaba llorando mientras Gaara la consolaba en un abrazo. Hinata ya se habia marchado al hopital en compania de su primo asi que desconocia el trajico incidente que habia vivido su amiga. Y el resto de la gente ( en especial las chicas) gritaban en busca de los desaparecidos (en especial el nombre de Sasuke). Un estruendoso ruido de metal crigiendo se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

-LISTO PARA EL COMBATE- todas la miradas se posaron en el rubio cubierto de ollas- ese yeti sabra lo que es raptar a los amigos NARUTO UZUMAKI!!- la gente lo miro inspeccionandolo para luego vover a lo suyo.

Fin flash back:

-jajajajajajajaja- una Sonora carcajada salio de la boca de Sakura

-Estabamos realmente preocupadas por ti. Apenas supe lo del accidente neji y yo fuimos al rio de Nuevo…

-Lo unico que nos quedaba por hacer era esperar unos kilometros corriente abajo.

-Bueno, ya saben que estoy bien y que solo me semalle por el cansancio.- sonrio Sakura- como esta Sasuke?- trato de no sonar muy interesada.

-Bien. Fue el quien estuvo contigo todo este tiempo hasta que los doctores te internaron y le hicieron sentarse con el resto en la sala de espera.- explico Tenten con seno de ternura.

-Sa…Sasuke estuvo conmigo?

-ademas fue el primero en entrar a verte en cuanto lo permitieron- compelto la ojiclara.

-sa…sasu…

-No te creas mucho. Lo hice porque no queria que pensaran que tu hiciste todo alla y que yo solo estuve acostado todo el dia viendote trabajar.- un Uchiha se asomaba por la puerta de la blanca habitacion. Estaba recostado en el marco con una pose que mataria a cualquier chica con por lo menos un ojo. _Vaya… me arruino el momento. Yo que me senti querida… _hinata y Tenten se mosquiaron rapidamente y salieron del cuarto (mosquiarse es actuar rapidamente, caer en cuenta).

-Pues asi fue despues de todo…- miro la chica desafiante.

-Y te agradesco el esfuerzo, pero podrias mantenerlo en secreto?- vaya, parece que cambiaron papeles y ahora la chica mandaba.- o podriamos intercambiar secretos.

-A que te refieres…- una muy dudosa sugerencia…

-Tu no dices lo incompetente que fui y yo no digo tu vergonzoso secreto.

-y que sabes tu de mi…- _porfavorrrrrr que no sea nada muy malo!!_

-Digamos que tiene que ver con tu sueno de dar conciertos frente al espejo. No es por arruinarte la illusion pero me da la impresion de que ni tu reflejo te quiere ver bailar y cantar. Ni un sordo y ciego querria..- _rayos! Me tiene. _

-de acuerdo- se resigno.- pero como lo supiste…

-Tuve que borrar los videos de Ino. Pero no podia desperdiciar la oportunidad. Te recomiendo tambien no ver tanto los teletubies… tal vez es por ellos que eres tan rara.- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su magnifico rostro. La chica se sonrojo.

-Yo tambien te lo recomiendo frentuda…- la odiosa rubia oxigenada irrumpia ruidosamente entre los dos. Sasuke las miro a ambas para luego marcharse cerrando la puerta.

-Ino-cerda…es una desgracia verte.- su cara se volvio seria de Nuevo.

-Lo mismo opino.- encambio la de la otra era arrogante y superior.- solo vengo a recordarte lo Buena amiga que eres…

-lo… Buena amiga?- _crei que me odiaba…_

-si. Tener a Sasuke solo para ti y no tocarle ni un pelo… es lindo que hagas eso por mi.- **y asi es… aun lo hace, nos odia.**

-Haria eso y mucho mas- decidio no empeorar las cosas y tartar de disculparse por decima vez.

-Ahorrate las mentiras- envano.

-pero de verdad sien…

-Ya te dije que te callaras.- ya no lucia arrogante sino mas bien dolida.

-Siento que no pudiera lleg…

-callate. No hay escusas. Admite de una jodida vez que me fallaste.- ahora su Mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

-Pudiera llegar a despedirte pero mi pa…

-Para! Solo lo empeoras!- Ino se cubria los oidos con las manos.

-Mi padre se fue y mi madre est…

-Ya cerre la posibilidad de perdonarte.. que no ves que me duele recordarlo?!

-Ella estaba herida y yo tambien pero mis he…

-NO MAS!!- La rubia salio corriendo y Sakura la siguio. Debia terminar de decir su discurso aunque la otra no quisiera oirlo.

-Mis heridas estaban en mi corazon!!- grito por el pasillo. Pero al alir no noto al Uchiha de su edad que la miraba sorprendido.- justo aqui…- hablo para ella mientras tocaba su pecho con la mano y unas cuantas lagrimas caian al piso. El chico se acerco lentamente a ella.

-Ya es muy tarde para llorar. Ahora solo puedes ser valiente y demostrar la verdad con hechos… notaste como las palabras no funsionaron.- se detuvo a unos escasos centimetrso de ella.- Deja de ser 'Sakurita' y vuelvete 'la chica del bosque'. Deja de ser 'la que llora en la noche', conviertete en 'la chica que me salvo'- Sakura se seco los ojos con las manos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Ella me odia.- la persona que estaba ahi frente a ella no era mas el presumido Sasuke y tampoco el compasivo muchacho de la noche anterior. Ahora era un amigo quien salia a flote del cuerpo del pelinegro.

-Y con razones muy validas.- era tan severo como el mismo Dios que espera lo mejor de sus creaciones, lo mejor de sus 'camaradas'.

-Lo hare.- no pudo mantener mas la Mirada en los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke.- pero por ahora solo quiero llorar lo que no pude el dia que falle.

El Uchiha dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Bueno!! Aqui les tengo el segundo cap de la semana tal y como les prometi…

De Nuevo muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar reviews.

La otra cosa q quiero aclarar es que no me di cuenta de q en los primeros caps la negrita y algunas comas estan mal puestas hasta ayer que lo lei todo otra vez. En cuanto tenga tiempo las arreglo.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y buscare historias interesantes que poner en el fic para hacerlo mas divertido.

Nos vemos luego, bye!


End file.
